Corazón Gitano
by Acriss
Summary: Ella es una gitana del pueblo. Él, hijo de uno de los duques más poderosos de Konoha. El amor está prohibido entre ellos dos, pero... ¿lograrán superar las dificultades? SakuSasu Lemon en algunos episodios
1. ¿Duque?

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

I

¿Duque?

Ser noble no era sencillo. Siempre tenía deberes y casi nunca tenía tiempo para sí mismo. Y para rematarla, sus padres querían que contrajera matrimonio con alguna noble, y, si eso no era posible, que por lo menos se quedara comprometido, como su hermano mayor, que estaba comprometido con una condesa. Suspiró, mientras que los sirvientes arreglaban sus ropas.

Sus ojos negros se desviaron momentáneamente hacia una chica que lo atendía. Desde hacía mucho tiempo la venía observando, pero por ser ella del pueblo y el de la aristocracia, habían muy pocas probabilidades de que estén juntos.

Esa muchacha, con su cabello castaño claro, con sus ojos azules, era una beldad, pero el se resistía a sus deseos carnales, para no arruinar la vida de la plebeya.

Cuando todos los sirvientes se marcharon, ella se quedó rezagada, pues se le cayó el pomo de agua de colonia. Él miró cómo ella se avergonzaba y asustaba. Cuando ella se agachó para recoger el frasco, su mano se topó con la mano de él. Ella retiró la mano de inmediato.

-Lo lamento, su alteza – dijo la muchacha, sujetando el pomo que él le ofrecía y volviéndose rápidamente para salir de la habitación.

-Moah – llamó -, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas. Yo soy humano, tanto como tú.

-Pero usted es de la aristocracia – dijo Moah, aún sin voltearse -, usted no es cualquier humano. Usted es el duque Uchiha Sasuke…

-Humano, al fin y al cabo – contestó Sasuke.

Moah se volvió levemente, para luego volver a fijar su vista en la puerta y salir precipitadamente por ella. Sasuke suspiró. No tenía por qué hacer eso. Ella era libre, a diferencia de él. NO le iba a quitar esa libertad por más que él quisiera. Además, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de un muchacho del pueblo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y observaba las afueras del palacio en donde vivía, se preguntó cómos ería la vida fuera de él. Si él fuera un simple aldeano, con libertad para todo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el comedor, pues se le había ocurrido una idea y quería desayunar antes que nada. En el camino, se cruzó con varios empleados, que le dedicaron sendas reverencias mientras el pasaba.

Abrió las puertas del comedor y encontró a su hermano, a su padre y a su madre, a punto de desayunar. No le preguntaron el porqué de su demora, simplemente guardaron silencio.

-Sasuke – dijo su madre, de repente -, ¿qué planeas hacer el día de hoy?

-Planeaba ir a visitar el pueblo – dijo Sasuke, mirando la mirada de seriedad por parte de su padre y la mirada de asombro de su madre -, quiero ver cómo viven los aldeanos.

-Ellos viven a la mar de bien – dijo su padre -, no necesitas ver cómo viven para saber que est´pan bien.

-Pues yo no opino lo mismo, padre – dijo el hermano de Sasuke -, apoyo la decisión de Sasuke en ir a visitar el pueblo, pero que se vista como aldeano, es de muy mal prestigio que él vaya vestido como duque.

-¡Itachi! – exclamó su madre - ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es muy peligroso!

-Madre – dijo Sasuke -, soy un duque que maneja armas. Creo que estaré bien.

-En todo caso, anda con tus vestimentas, porque de esa forma de respetarán – dijo su padre.

-No, concuerdo con Itachi – dijo Sasuke -, más tarde saldré.

Y no volvió a abrir la boca, aún cuando su padre lo fulminaba con la mirada por llevarle la contra. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se levantó y fue rumbo a su habitación. En el camino se tropezó con Moah.

-Moah… - la llamó, pues ella estaba mirando por una ventana. Se sobresaltó al oir su nombre -, no deberías esta aí, sabes que si mi padre te ve, te castigaría.

-Lo sé, lo lamento mucho, su alteza – dijo Moah.

-Te quería pedir un favor – dijo Sasuke, rodando los ojos. No le gustaba que lo llamaran "Alteza".

-Dígame – dijo Moah.

-Necesito ropa de aldeanos, pues iré al pueblo vestido así….

-Las llevaré enseguida a su dormitorio – le contestó Moah, yendo rápidamente en dirección hacia los cuartos de los empleados.

A las diez de la mañana, un muchacho de pelo negro salía furtivamente del palacio. Quien no lo conociera, no reconocería en él a uno de los hijos de uno de los duques más poderosos de Konoha. Sasuke llevaba, escondido entre su ropa, un cuchillo largo, con muy buen filo, guardado en su funda. Llevaba monedas de oro y plata en un pequeño bolso. Luego de mucho caminar, se perdió entre los edificios, las casas. Veía caras alegres, aunque algunas personas estaban con rostros algo caídos y se les notaba la expresión de cansancio.

En eso, escuchó una música, de panderetas y tambores. Se aproximó a unas cuantas personas que estaban rodeando, lo que parecía ser, el origen de la melodía. Le preguntó a uno de los aldeanos qué era lo que ocurría. El que le contestó era un anciano.

-Es una gitana con sus amigos – le dijo -, pero no se acerque. Son gitanos, le robaran todo. Así son ellos, y no hay nada que hacer.

Sasuke sintió incrementar su curiosidad, así que, internándose entre las personas, y, cuando pudo ver bien quiénes eran los gitanos, se quedó sin aire.

La muchacha, gitana, o gitanilla, como ellos quisieran llamarla, era, realmente, preciosa. No, eso quedaba corto ante esa muchacha. Aunque no era muy normal su aspecto. Su cabello era rosado y lo llevaba largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos, verdes como la hierba de los jardines del palacio…

Llevaba una falda, desde la cadera hasta poco antes de los tobillos; una blusa que dejaba ver parte de su cintura, varias pulseras en ambos brazos, una en su tobillo izquierdo y una vincha que cruzaba su frente y tenía como pedazos de plata que colgaban, en forma de círculos. Iba descalza. Bailaba de una forma que él no sabía y cuando ella dio una vuelta, sus ojos detectaron su rostro y una sonrisa hermosísima se dejó ver en su blanco rostro. Él se quedó sin aire. Ella hizo una seña con sus caderas, como invitándolo a bailar. Él la miraba embelesado, aunque ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡Sakura! ¡Corre! – se escuchó una voz femenina gritar. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y vio a una muchacha rubia que pasó corriendo.

La muchacha de cabellos rosados dejó de bailar, y sus amigos dejaron de tocar, y se fueron corriendo. Los espectadores se fueron de ese lugar y ella cogió el sombrero con algunas monedas de cobre que estaban ahí y quiso escapar, pero unos soldados la detuvieron.

-A ver, gitana, ¿a dónde llevas ese dinero? - preguntó uno de ellos.

-Para su información, lo gané – le contestó ella, desafiante.

-Los gitanos nunca ganan dinero – dijo el que antes había hablado.

-Lo roban – dijo su compañero.

-Y ustedes saben sobre robar, por lo que veo – dijo ella.

Al decir eso, levantó tan alto la pierna que golpeó en la cara a uno de ellos, se soltó del que la sujetaba, pues este se había quedado mirando lo ocurrido con ojos muy abiertos, y echó a correr.

-Detenla – exclamó el que ella había golpeado.

Su compañero empezó a seguirla y ella, se levantó la falda hasta la altura del muslo derecho. Tanto Sasuke como los dos soldados se quedaron estáticos. Ella sacó una daga de una funda y la lanzó contra el soldado que la perseguía. Luego volvió a correr.

Sasuke reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos y empezó a seguirla. La descubrió poniéndose como un velo sobre su cabello y sacándose la vincha de su cabeza. Estaban en un callejón.

-Oye… - dijo Sasuke.

La muchacha se sobresaltó y lo miró fijamente. Había miedo en sus ojos, pero, por lo que pareció, lo reconoció de inmediato y sus ojos se ablandaron.

-Eres el chico que estaba viendo la danza – dijo quedamente.

Sasuke avanzó.

-Sí, lo soy…

-Debes de ser de otro pueblo – dijo ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó él, muy sorprendido.

-Por qué vi tu cara de asombro cuando esos soldados me querían detener – dijo ella, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Bueno, se podría decir que soy nuevo – dijo Sasuke.

La oji-jade lo miró, cerró los ojos sonriendo.

-Me llamo Sakura – dijo ella -, soy gitana, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sasuke – respondió él.

-Bueno, Sasuke, ¿de dónde eres?

-De este pueblo, de Konoha…

-Pero…

-Nunca salí de mi… casa… - dijo él.

-¿Nunca? – preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos –Entonces deberé enseñarte todo el pueblo – dijo, sonriendo -. No nos juzgues por ser gitanos, nos desprecian siempre.

-¿Por qué? – preugntó.

-Para empezar, nuestros antepasados mintieron diciendo que venían de Egipto y que eran adivinos. Aunque varios de nosotros sabemos leer las líneas de las manos y podemos saber, más o menos, cómo es la persona.

-Pero…

-Ya sabes cómo son las personas – dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa pero con un tono de tristeza -, juzgan a todos por algo que su familia hizo…

-No tendrían por qué hacer eso – respondió Sasuke.

Sakura, sencillamente sonrió. Algo se agitó dentro de Sasuke. La miró y la miró, pero sencillamente no encontraba algún desperfecto. Quiso tocar su rostro y sentir qué tan suave era.

-Ven – le dijo ella -, te mostraré el pueblo.

Sasuke, simplemente, seguía a Sakura. Cuando pasaron cerca del palacio, ella suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Ese lugar debe ser hermoso – dijo Sakura -,y sus habitantes deben de vivir sin preocupaciones… Mientras que varios de nosotros trabajamos sin descanso para conseguir pan.

Se quito el velo para acomodarse el cabello, pero fue un error. Uno de los soldados que casi la apresan la distinguió y varios soldados corrieron a apresarla. Ella se debatió y Sasuke quiso ayudarla, pero uno de los soldados lo empujó y empezó a burlarse.

-¡Suéltenla! – rugió Sasuke. Tanto los soldaso como Sakura lo vieron sacar un colgante -¡Es una orden del duque Uchiha Sasuke!

Los soldados, conocían a Sasuke, y como él se había sacado la capucha y enseñado su colgante que lo distinguía como aristócrata, se asustaron e hicieron una reverencia. Sakura abrió sus ojos y lo miró directamente.

-He dicho que la suelten – dijo Sasuke.

Los soldados soltaron a Sakura, ofrecieron disculpas a Sasuke y se retiraron a sus puestos.

-¿Eres un duque? – preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

-Sí, lo soy – dijo Sasuke, mirándola.

-No me lo dijiste…

-No me habrías tratado como me has tratado hasta ahora…

-Pero… pero… - dijo Sakura. Sasuke percibió pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos -¡Eres un duque! ¡Qué haces mezclándote con la gente del pueblo! ¡Y con una gitana!

Diciendo esto, ella dio media vuelta y se lanzó a correr por las calles. Sasuke se quedó estático en el lugar en donde ella lo había dejado. Luego de unos minutos, se dirigió a la entrada del palacio. En la noche, cuando estaba tomando un relajante baño en su tina de mármol, el agua caliente empezó a hacer que él estuviera somnoliento, haciendo que recordara a Sakura, una aldeana, una gitanilla.

Recordó su sonrisa y sus ojos, y la forma cómo bailaba.

Tocaron la puerta de su baño y entró Moah, con los aceites que usaba él para bañarse.

-Gracias, Moah – dijo Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados.

-De nada, su alteza – dijo Moah.

Sintió las manos de la muchacha limpiar su espalda y empezó a relajarse. Cuando ella terminó de lavarlo, él sintió dispararse su deseo hacia esa muchacha.

-Moah – dijo, al estar en su habitación y ella vistiéndolo.

-Sí, dí… ¿qué… qué hace? – preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos por sorpresa y por miedo. Sasuke se había aproximado a sus labios y estaba muy cerca de ellos. Pero luego de un segund, Sasuke pudo ver, en el rostro de Moah, el rostro de Sakura. Se separó inmediatamente de ella. MOah se había quedado paralizada.

-No te haré eso – murmuró Sasuke.

-Gra… Gracias – dijo Moah, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ahora él estaba confundido. Sólo tenía a Sakura en su mente, y se pregntó, ¿dónde estaría ella?

---------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Una nueva inspiración. Está ambientada en la época de los reinos, caballeros, etc. Espero que les haya gustado. En fin, no sé que tal haya narrado este primer capítulo de mi fic, así que espero reviews para ver que tal me quedó.

**Continuará….**


	2. Haciendo un pacto

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

*** *** *** (adelanto de tiempo)

II

Haciendo un pacto

Sakura abrió los ojos. Al parecer, su madre le había cerrado las cortinas de su habitación, para que el sol no le molestara. Suspiró y se tocó los ojos. Sintió rastros de lágrimas en ellos. ¿Había estado llorando?

El rostro de un muchacho pelinegro se vio retratado en el techo de su habitación.

-Sasuke… Duque… - murmuró Sakura –En algo… él tenía razón… Si hubiera sabido que era duque… no lo habría tratado como un amigo desde el primer momento…

Suspiró para luego sonreír. Luego se puso de pie y fue hasta su tocador, cogió una pequeña bolsa y salió de su habitación.

-¡Mamá! – llamó ella.

-Dime, Sakura – dijo su madre.

-Ten, aquí está lo que gané ayer…

-¡SAKURA! – exclamó su madre -¿Sigues bailando? ¡Sabes que te pueden apresar por verte con ese dinero! Sabes cómo nos tildan a los gitanos…

-Lo sé, mamá – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole -, pero no quiero que nos falte pan… papá… ¿no ha vuelto aún? Ya son dos días que no lo veo…

-Yo tampoco, Sakura… Espero que no lo hayan apresado. Desde hace meses le van siguiendo…

-Mamá, no me mientas… Está preso, ¿no es así? – preguntó Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando directamente a su madre.

Ella se quedó callada. Se sentó en un banco y empezó a llorar, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sakura sintió que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos hasta caer por sus mejillas, pero no dijo nada. Le dejó la bolsa de dinero a su madre, tomó su pandereta, su vincha, sus pulseras, y salió, con la intención de conseguir algo más de dinero. Pasó antes por la casa de Ino, su mejor amiga.

-Ino, ¿vamos a bailar? – le pregunto Sakura.

Ino se vestía de forma parecida a Sakura, pero llevaba la vincha sólo en el cabello, el cual lo llevaba amarrado.

-¡Sakura! ¿Acaso has olvidado que hoy es el festival campesino? Asistirán las autoridades… Las dos vamos a bailar, ahí estarán todos los ciudadanos, nos darán más monedas de las que te ganarías si bailaras una semana…

Sakura parpadeó y se emocionó. Cierto pelinegro apareció momentáneamente en su mente. Sonrió.

-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo vas a bailar?

-Yo…con el vestido azul… ¿Por qué no bailas con el de color jade? Contrastará con tus ojos, te queda muy hermoso ese vestido.

Sakura se ruborizó a más no poder.

-¡Vamos! ¡No podemos perder tiempo! – dijo Ino, y ambas corrieron con dirección hacia el festival. Sakura sonreía a más no poder. Algo se le había ocurrido.

-"Si logro hablar con Sasuke… Posiblemente, ayude a mi padre a salir de prisión"

--- --- ---

Moah estaba vistiendo a Sasuke para ir al festival. Él, que nunca antes había estado interesado en ir al festival, ahora estaba más interesado que nunca, porque su esperanza era ver a cierta gitanilla de cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

-Moah…

-Diga – dijo Moah, arreglando su ropa color negro para que se vea presentable.

-¿Crees que si una persona no revelara su verdadera identidad a otra persona, esa persona podría seguir hablándole como siempre?

Moah miró directamente a los ojos negros de Sasuke y sonrió.

-¿Es por algo de ocurrió el día de ayer, Su Alteza?

-Sí.

-Bueno, yo creo que posiblemente no podrá volver a hablarle, pero puede que, esa persona lo tenga presente como ser humano, no como duque, y de esa forma, seguirá hablándole como antes… Aunque tal vez ya no se vuelvan a hablar, pues… usted es un duque… y esa persona… ¿Es una chica?

-Sí – Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió, recordando la sonrisa de esa gitanilla.

Moah sonrió. No podía verlo sonreír mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Moah.

-Sakura –respondió Sasuke, sonriendo.

Moah abrió completamente los ojos.

-¿Sakura? ¿Una chica de cabello rosado?

-¡¿La conoces?! – preguntó Sasuke, cogiendo a Moah por los hombros, quien se asustó.

-Sí… Viví con ella hasta los cinco años…

-Moah… ¿Crees que logré hablar con ella el día de hoy?

-No lo sé, Alteza – dijo Moah.

Rato después, casi al medio día, los Uchiha salieron rumbo a la plaza principal de la ciudad, pues ahí se iba a realizar el festival. Sasuke iba cal lado, impaciente por llegar al festival. No sabía la razón por la que se emocionaba tanto, pues existía la posibilidad que ella no asistiera. En el camino, se toparon con varios gitanos. Los reconocieron porque llevaban una argolla en una de las orejas.

-Gitanos – dijo el padre de Sasuke, con desprecio.

-No los juzgues sin antes conocerlos – dijo Sasuke -, es de mala educación, y no es tu estilo…

Al llegar a la plaza, el lugar en donde ellos iban a observar el festival ya estaba listo, y les proporcionaba una sombra muy grata. Se sentaron. El ruido de los tambores, trompetas, todo estaba ocurriendo en un mismo momento y un bufón empezó a anunciar el siguiente acto.

-¡Y ahora! ¡Dos bellezas nos deleitaran con sus bailes! ¡Recibámoslas! – gritó.

En el escenario, que estaba en medio de la plaza, se formó una cortina de humo azul y humo verde. El padre de Sasuke, el duque Fugaku, se enderezó y miró el escenario, al igual que Sasuke e Itachi. De el humo verde se vió a una muchacha bailar con ropa azul, aunque no se distinguía su rostro. En el humo azul lo mismo, pero una muchacha vestida de verde.

-Gitanas… Brujas… - murmuró Fugaku.

-¿Pregunta? – preguntó Itachi.

-¿Cómo pudieron aparecer de la nada? – murmuró Fugaku.

Sasuke e Itachi levantaron los hombros y volvieron a mirar al escenario, y a Sasuke le faltó aire: La chica que bailaba con vestido verde era Sakura. La que bailaba con vestido azul era su compañera que le había advertido que corriera.

Mientras, a Sakura no le había pasado desapercibida la mirada del ojinegro, y ella sonreía con más ganas. Pero le resultaba incómoda la mirada del que parecía ser su hermano, aunque esa mirada no iba dirigida a ella, sino a Ino. Parecía desvestirla sólo con la mirada, y Sakura notó que eso turbaba a Ino.

Bailando, ellas hicieron algo que consideraron divertido. Sakura tomó la lanza de uno de los soldados que estaban ahí. Ino hizo lo mismo y ambas se impulsaron rumbo hacia el lugar en donde estaba la familia del duque. Hicieron una senda reverencia, para luego, coger un pañuelo, estornudar en él, se formó una cortina de humo rojo, que impresionó a todos los espectadores y, de repente, ellas estaban en el escenario, dando las gracias al público. Fugaku se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Arréstenlas! ¡Son brujas! – gritó.

Sakura abrió los ojos de forma completa, al igual que Ino. Los soldados se acercaban a ellas.

-Ino… Esto… Es por ti, amiga…

Ino, cuando quiso detenerla, no pudo hacerlo. Sakura había estornudado y había desaparecido en una cortina de humo rojo.

-Así que la bruja es ella – murmuró, para luego gritar - ¡Arresten a la chica de cabello rosado! ¡Ella es la bruja!

Ino se asustó y quiso buscar a Sakura con la mirada, pero no la encontró. El festival había concluido, pues los espectadores se habían marchado por miedo al duque.

-¡Muchachos! Por aquí… - llamó una voz, luego de unos minutos.

La familia aristocrática se volteo para encontrarse con Sakura en la entrada de una de las calles, ya con su ropa normal, la misma que Sasuke había visto cuando la conoció. Sakura estaba con una mirada inocente haciéndoles señas con la mano, para luego reír y echar a correr.

Ino se había quedado estupefacta, mientras que veía a Sakura sacrificar su libertad, aunque, tal vez… Ella no sería apresada…

Observó a los soldados perseguir a Sakura, pero ella era ligera como el viento y ellos pesados como rocas, pues llevaban armaduras. Cuando se percató de todo, el duque y la duquesa se estaban marchando en el carruaje. Los dos hijos se habían quedado ahí, aunque el menor había cogido un caballo y estaba siguiendo a los soldados que perseguían a Sakura. El mayor estaba ahí, pero no podía ver hacia donde miraba, pues tenía la cabeza gacha.

Ella se bajó del escenario y se fue hacia la tiendita en donde ella y Sakura se cambiaron. Comenzó a cambiarse y, cuando se había puesto la falda y la blusa, escuchó pasos que entraban en la tienda. Se le iluminó la mirada y salió de su "vestuario" corriendo.

-¡Sakura! ¿Lograste…? – pero se quedó muda al ver al mayor de los hijos del duque estar frente a ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y sus ojos negros mirándola directamente.

-Quién diría que una gitanilla causaría tantos problemas – dijo -, ¿es tu amiga?

-Sí, Su Alteza –murmuró ella.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – preguntó el duque.

-Ino… - murmuró la rubia, un poco asustada. Inconscientemente, había dado unos pasos hacia atrás, pues el duque había avanzado un poco -¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó, pálida.

-Bueno, podrían ser muchas cosas en este instante – dijo Itachi, sonriendo -, ¿le negarías algo al duque de tu ciudad? – sonriendo.

-Dependiendo de qué sea…

-Trabaja para mí en mi palacio – dijo Itachi -, y sólo me obedecerás a mí, en todo, pues seré yo quien te pague, aunque no te daré el dinero a ti, se lo daré directamente a tu familia…

Ino abrió los ojos. Si tenía una ganancia asegurada, su madre, su padre y su hermano pequeño ya no pasarían hambre.

-Pero tú no podrás salir del palacio a menos que yo te lo permita – concluyó Itachi.

Ino palideció, pero no podía pasar por alto esa oferta. Pensó en su familia y en la pobreza en la que vivían, y por ellos, únicamente por ellos, asintió lentamente, para que luego el duque Uchiha Itachi tomara su brazo y la jalara hacia un caballo, montarla en él, él mismo montarse, y cabalgar hacia el palacio.

--- --- ---

Sakura se detuvo en una callejuela muy estrecha y oscura, que daba a una calle muy iluminada. Se apoyó contra la pared e intentó regularizar su respiración. Había corrido demasiado y su plan de poder hablar con Sasuke había sido tirado por la borda.

-Vaya, Sakura… Pensé que te había perdido el rastro…

_O al menos eso creía…_

Se volvió para verlo, pero no como lo recordaba, pues ella lo había visto con ropas de aldeano. Pero ahí estaba él, frente a ella, pero vestido de la forma en la que un duque debía vestirse. Por un momento, no creía lo que veía, pero luego, hizo una inclinación.

-He querido verlo… Quería pedirle un favor – dijo Sakura, mirando el suelo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Sabía que, luego de saber lo que yo era, me ibas a tratar como todos – dijo Sasuke.

Sakura alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente.

-Quiero pedirle que libere a mi padre de prisión… Él… él es el sustento de mi madre, y sólo robó una vez porque el hambre gritaba ser acallado… Por favor… Sasuke... – suplicó Sakura.

Sasuke parpadeó y se le ocurrió una idea, que tal vez haría que ella se quedara con él.

-Te propongo algo… De paso, servirá para que dejes de tratarme con tanto respeto… Dejaré libre a tu padre, como me estas pidiendo, pero quiero que sirvas en el palacio, como una chica que posiblemente conozcas, como Moah… -Sakura abrió los ojos de forma absoluta al reconocer ese nombre y al recordar a su amiga de la niñez, ya que, supuestamente, ella había muerto –Y, si me sirves, te pagaré como debería de ser, y si deseas, ese dinero lo enviaré a tu madre, junto con una nota, en donde explique todo.

Sakura empezó a ver los pros y los contras de aceptar esa propuesta.

-¿Podré salir a ver a mi familia? – preguntó en un susurro.

-Podrás, sólo debrás decírmelo, pero deberás regresar al palacio antes del anochecer.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sakura luego de un minuto de estar en silencio -, acepto esa propuesta…

-Pero – dijo Sasuke, sonriendo -, deberás llamarme por mi nombre, y tratarme como lo hiciste cuando me conociste.

Sakura sonrió.

-Eso es muy fácil – dijo, sonriendo -. Estaba siendo educada porque la situación lo requería, además no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke parpadeó ante el diminutivo y recordó algo.

-¿Eres bruja? – preguntó.

-Bueno, no sé si podríamos llamarlo así, pero no poseo poderes como para ser llamada bruja. Eso que hice fue un truquito muy sencillo, que estoy segura cualquiera puede hacer… No me mandarás a prisión, ¿o sí?

-No, no lo haré – dijo Sasuke sonriendo -. Ven, Sakura. Sígueme.

-Voy… ¿Voy a vivir en el palacio? – preguntó Sakura, sin poder creerlo.

-Hmp.

-Que extenso tu vocabulario – dijo Sakura.

-Hmp…

-Lo tomaré como un sí – dijo la gitanilla, antes de que Sasuke la ayudara a subir a su caballo.

Lugo de unos minutos, llegaron al palacio, y Sasuke envió una orden de que soltaran al padre de Sakura. Se la llevó a su habitación y se quedó frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados. Sakura se asustó por la situación y sintió que las piernas amenazaban con traicionarla y hacer que caiga al suelo. Escuchó abrirse y cerrarse las puertas de su habitación.

-Espero que la recuerdes – dijo Sasuke, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole.

Se puso de lado.

Ojos jades chocaron contra un par de ojos azules.

-Moah… - murmuró Sakura, antes de empezar a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-Sakura-chan – susurró Moah, también derramando lágrimas.

Sasuke se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes ver que las dos amigas se abrazaban emotivamente y lloraban de alegría.

--- --- ---

Ino estaba en la habitación de Itachi. Estaba esperando a que apareciera la doncella que le iba a dar ropa nueva para que se vistiera y no andara como una gitana. Suspiró. Se preguntó en dónde estaría Sakura. En eso, Itachi entró a la habitación y ella se tensó.

-Seguirás usando tu misma ropa – le dijo -. He pensado que te será más cómodo…

Ino suspiró aliviada. Odiaba la ropa que usaban en el pueblo y sabía que la que usaban las doncellas y sirvientes del palacio era más incómoda.

Itachi la observó unos segundos.

-Anda a las cocinas y pregunta acerca de tu cuarto. Por lo que sé, lo compartirás con dos chicas más. Una de ellas, según lo que me han dicho, es nueva, la otra ya lleva cierto tiempo aquí. Y recuerda, en la noche debes devenir a prepararme el baño. Puedes marcharte.

Ino se paró, hizo una reverencia y salió, prácticamente, corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando Itachi se quedó solo, se paseó por su habitación, sonriendo con malicia y deseo mientras esperaba con mucha ansiedad, la llegaba de la noche, para que esa rubia subiera a su habitación.

----------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo. No tengo idea de dónde me salió la inspiración, pero, aquí está. Quisiera las opiniones/sugerencias/críticas, lo que sea xD, dejen reviews!

**LunaSuk-chan**: Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que sea el primero que leas de este tipo, porque eso me anima, porque, creo yo, seguirás leyendo para ver cómo termina. Ojala que te haya gustado este segundo episodio.

**Ikamari:** Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que no te haya hecho esperar tanto, porque normalmente me demoro más para actualizar.

**Anónimo:** Muchas gracias por el review, y me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado encontrar un fic como el que deseabas leer. Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo.

**Meli-chan:** Muchas gracias por el review. En serio… ¿Tiene una chispa al cuento de Aladino? Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón (xD), solo que en este caso, el chico es el que tiene poder y la chica es del pueblo.

**Samy:** Muchas gracias por el review. Gracias por decir que está lindo.

_Espero que a todos ustedes, el capítulo dos, haya sido de su agrado._


	3. Mi primer beso

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

*** *** *** (adelanto de tiempo)

III

Mi primer beso

Sakura se separó de su amiga y se miraron a los ojos de forma mutua. Hacía tiempo,

-Mo…ha… - murmuró Sakura, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente.

La muchacha sonrió de forma radiante, antes de abrazar a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Moha – dijo ella -, tanto tiempo… De nuevo nos vemos… Por fin… ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Aquí, en el palacio… Desde pequeña sirvo aquí a Uchiha Sasuke… Se podría decir que he crecido junto a él, porque nos conocemos desde pequeños, pero, él es mayor que yo por cuatro años… Aunque él me ha ayudado, enseñándome cosas para que no me echaran de aquí.

-Pero… Todos ellos… ¿Lo saben? – preguntó Sakura.

-No, no saben que soy gitana de nacimiento. Siempre lo he mantenido oculto. Tú sabes muy bien cómo son repudiados los gitanos en todos lados.

-Sí, lo sé... Y ahora yo también me quedaré aquí para que dejen libre a mi papá… sólo que tendré que usar ropa que no me gusta… Usar corpiños… Corsés… Qué horror… Esa ropa ajusta demasiado.

-Los sirvientes no usamos eso…bueno, las chicas usamos mínimo el corsé… Es que tú no sabes cómo son las cosas en este lugar… Me he salvado por ser la mucama de Uchiha Sasuke… Odio estar aquí… Pero si me voy, quedo desamparada…

-¿De qué te has salvado? – preguntó Sakura.

Moha hizo una expresión de temor, y, a la vez, palideció. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, suspirando, para luego mirar fijamente a Sakura.

-El año pasado, después del baile de fin de año, en el cual asistieron los duques y condesas de las ciudades cercanas, ayude al duque a cambiarse y ponerse su camisón… Me despedí y me dirigí a mis habitaciones… Pero… en el camino… - Moha derramó unas lagrimas –Me crucé con un miembro del senado… había asistido… y… Si no hubiera sido por Sasuke… Yo aún no sería una doncella… Y con eso no me refiero a ser parte de la realeza…sino… a ser…

-Comprendo, Moha – interrumpió Sakura -. No tienes que continuar, si eso te hace daño… Mejor… Mejor… ¡Ayúdame a ver lo de mi ropa!

Moha, que había tenido una tez triste, estalló en carcajadas.

-De acuerdo, ven por aquí, te llevaré a los cuartos de los empleados – dijo Moha, tomándola de la mano.

--- --- ---

Había llegado la noche y él, junto con su hermano menor, habían soportado los gritos de Fugaku por el hecho de haber llevado a esas dos "brujas" al palacio. Pero ambos le habían replicado que cada uno tenía sus motivos para haber hecho lo que hicieron. Y ahora él estaba en su habitación, esperando a que Ino subiera a prepararle el baño. Escuchó pasos apresurados y unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante…

Ino entró un poco avergonzada por su tardanza. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora estaba muy incómoda con el corsé apretándole. Tenía los ojos rojizos por haber llorado a lágrima viva cuando vio a Moha, pero prácticamente la quiso matar en cuanto le ajustó el corsé con fuerza. Pero ene se momento ella estaba con la mente ocupada en prepararle bien el baño a ese duque, ya que Moha le había explicado cómo.

Cuando terminó de preparar el baño, se sonrojó al ver a Itachi empezar a desvestirse frente a ella, aunque él quedó en ropa interior y le dijo que podía retirarse momentáneamente y entrar para ayudarlo en el resto, cuando termine de bañarse. Y así fue, ella estuvo fuera de la habitación, roja como un tomate, alrededor de media hora, hasta que lo escuchó llamarla. Entró presurosa y casi le da una hemorragia nasal al verlo con la toalla atada a la cintura pero el torso descubierto. Ella nunca había visto a un hombre en esas condiciones.

Lo ayudó a cambiarse, aunque él le dijo que si se sentía incómoda, podía darse la vuelta mientras él se colocaba las primeras prendas. Ella, volteada, parecía una fresa con hojas amarillas. Cuando todo hubo finalizado, él se sentó en su cama y ella, cuando se iba a retirar, escuchó que él la llamaba.

-Digame…

-Lo que hiciste ahí, en la plaza… ¿Fue realmente magia?

-No…No fue magia verdadera… Simples truquitos para impresionar a las personas… Pero… Nadie nos cree, y supongo que usted tampoco…

Itachi la miró unos segundos. Él estaba haciéndola de larga y reteniendo sus deseos carnales, pero, de alguna forma, a ella no quería hacerle daño. No estaba seguro si la chica era virgen o no, pero sabía que iba a quedar traumada de por vida si la obligaba a tener algo con él. Aún si era su sirvienta…

-Puedes retirarte, Ino…

Ino, algo sorprendida, hizo una reverencia y se marchó del lugar. Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Itachi y corrió hacia los cuartos de los sirvientes. ¿Qué tan cerca estuvo de…? No podía negar que el primogénito del duque era guapo, pero al parecer algunos miembros de la realeza se aprovechaban. Pero al parecer él lo pensó dos veces…

Sería que él… ¿era distinto a otros?

--- --- ---

-Ya liberaron a tu padre, y ya mande la nota… No te preocupes, todo irá bien…

Sakura sonrió.

-Gracias… Por lo de mi padre, y por dejarme trabajar aquí… Ahora sé que mi familia tendrá un sustento definido…

-Me alegro… Lo que les daba sustento era simplemente lo que ganabas danzando en las calles, ¿cierto?

-No siempre. A veces mi padre conseguía hacer uno que otro trabajo… Pero no nos dan trabajo a nosotros… Por ser gitanos…

-¿Sólo por eso?

-¿Por qué otra razón nos veríamos obligados a robar? O en mi caso o el de Ino, a bailar como callejeras…

-¿No te molesta?

-¿Molestarme? No, para nada. Es más, encuentro muy divertido correr por las calles para evitar que me atrapen.

-Es muy arriesgado lo que hacen…

-Es cuestión de sobrevivencia… Sasuke, ¿alguna vez has pasado hambre?

Sasuke se quedó callado. Ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca había pasado hambre. Siempre había tenido a su disposición los mejores manjares de todo su territorio. Ahora comprendía la desesperación e los gitanos. Observó esos hermosos ojos jade que lo veían con cierta tristeza. Pero, de alguna forma, recién comenzó a fijarse en su ropa. Llevaba un vestido verde que hacía juego con sus ojos, su cabello, antes bailando al aire, estaba sujeto por una redecilla, aunque dejando unos mechones en su rostro, dándole un aspecto encantador. Y… al parecer estaba llevando un cosé muy ajustado. Sonrió de lado y Sakura se extrañó.

-Nunca habías llevado corsé, ¿cierto?

Sakura se sonrojó en sobremanera. Asintió y Sasuke se puso de pie y se fue a mirar por la ventana.

-Puedes retirarte, Sakura. Anda a dormir… Mañana será un día muy largo. Vendrá una condesa…

-Sasuke… ¿kun?... ¿Quién es esa condesa?

-Es Hyuuga Hinta… mi… prometida.

Sakura recibió esas palabras como un golpe bajo. Sintió que sus ojos empezaban aguarse, pero resistió. Sin embargo, esa expresión de tristeza repentina no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke.

-Ella me fue prometida cuando aún éramos unos niños. Nunca le he amado, a pesar de que ella viene con cierta frecuencia…

Sakura levantó la vista cuando se percató de que el pecho de Sasuke estaba frente a ella. Sintió una fragancia embriagadora y sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, antes de que pasara algo que se l escapara de las manos.

Pero sus piernas no respondían. Sasuke le limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó de forma repentina.

Sakura tomó aire antes de cerrar los ojos. No sabía si decirle o no eso que ella estaba sintiendo. Tal vez era lo correcto, de esa forma podría irse y luego hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Porque tú eres un duque. Es lógico que estes comprometido con una condesa. Yo solo soy… - nuevas lágrimas antes de voltearse e intentar llegar a la puerta.

Pero nunca llegó. Sintió los brazos de Sasuke cerrarse alrededor de su brazo y tirar de èl.

-Duque, por favor… ¡Suélteme!

-Hace un momento no me llamabas así – escuchó a la altura de su oído, provocando unos escalofríos en ella -, pero te acabas de enterar que estoy comprometido y vuelves con las formalidades. ¿Son celos, acaso?

El duque sintió cómo ella convulsionaba por el llanto.

-Me gustas mucho… - murmuró de repente, haciendo que la gitanilla quedara en SHOCK al escuchar eso.

-"_Entonces… no soy solo yo…_" – pensó ella.

Continuó sollozando en silencio. No sabía que iba a suceder, pero…

No tardó mucho tiempo en que sintiera dos labios posarse sobre los suyos, con una ternura infinita, y sus ojos jades divisaron el rostro de Sasuke con una paz increíble… y con lo ojos cerrados.

Como en su sueño… su primer beso… con su príncipe azul…

----------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

OMG! Lo siento mucho, sé que me demoré, pero es que estuve muy ocupada. Ahora espero reviews y que me contesten la siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué quieren para el próximo capítulo?


	4. La verdad

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

*** *** *** (adelanto de tiempo)

IV

La verdad

Sakura estaba como toda una sirvienta, al pie de las esclaras del palacio del duque. Veía un colche muy elegante acercarse, junto con otros tres detrás. Sintió que Sasuke bajaba las escaleras hasta ponerse junto a ella.

-¿Hay alguien más que vaya a venir? – le preguntó a Sasuke.

-Sí, pero de eso recién me avisaron esta mañana. Naruto, duque del condado vecino, viene en el tercer coche – dijo Sasuke.

-¿Él no es el que apoya bastante al rey de Inglaterra?

-Sí…

-¿Es tu amigo? – preguntó curiosa.

Él asintió con su cabeza. Sakura estuvo meditando unos segundos, lo que demoraría en llegar los tres coches. ¿Cómo sería la condesa? ¿Cómo sería el duque, el amigo de Sasuke? Los coches se detuvieron frente a la entrada principal. Se abrió la puerta del coche de la condesa. Se bajó una sirvienta y extendió su mano para poder ayudar a bajar a su señora. Una mano enguantada se posó en ella y bajó una chica de cabellos negros, sujetos en una media cola. Cabello lacio, ojos perlas y de piel blanca, casi o más blanca que la de ella misma. Sakura se sintió miserable. Hyuuga Hinata, la prometida de Uchiha Sasuke, era demasiado hermosa como para competir con ella.

Observó a Sasuke aproximarse a ella, sujetar su mano y besarle el dorso. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Hinata sonrió dulcemente, pero algo falsa su sonrisa. Para Sakura no pasó desapercibida eso.

-Condesa…

-Duque… - dijo, casi en un murmullo.

-¡Hey! ¡Teme! – se escuchó un grito.

-Dobe – murmuró Sasuke, al ver a un rubio, vestido de forma elegante, pero parecía muy alegre, muy despreocupado. Al parecer, era el duque Uzumaki Naruto, ya que trataba con mucha confianza a Sasuke.

-¡Ah! ¡Condesa Hinata! – exclamó también.

-Duque Uzumaki – dijo la condesa, sonriendo.

Sakura se fijó que ahora ella sonreía de verdad, algo muy distinto a lo que había observado hacía unos momentos. El duque Uzumaki se fijó en Sakura, por lo que sonrió.

-¿Y quién es esta joven? – preguntó, ofreciéndole su mano en señal de saludo.

Sakura dudó, miró de forma fugaz a Sasuke, el cual le hizo de forma imperceptible un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. Alzó su mano, sin guante, y se presentó.

-Haruno Sakura, soy la… mucama del duque Uchiha – murmuró.

Al parecer el rubio se sorprendió, ya que miró a Sasuke con sorpresa. Luego de unos instantes, sonrió y besó el dorso de su mano, haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera.

*** *** ***

Se sentó en su cama y suspiró cansado. Tener a su amigo hospedado en su casa (mejor dicho, palacio) no era cosa sencilla, y teniendo en cuenta que también Hinata estaba ahí también…

¡En qué momento su vida estaba con esos remolinos de ofuscación! Justo cuando encontraba a alguien a quien _parecía_ querer de forma verdadera, tenían que avisarle que su "prometida" estaba en camino para una visita, por lo cual sabía de antemano que los padres de ella llegarían. ¿Y para qué? Para hacer oficial su próximo matrimonio.

Suspiró cansado. Sabía que nunca le dejarían estar con su hermosa gitanilla, pero también estaba asustado de cometer una tontería por estar con ella. Él era uno de los herederos de los Uchiha. ¿Realmente estaba enamorado de ella? ¿O sencillamente quería tener una aventura? De lo que estaba realmente seguro, era que no sentía absolutamente nada por Hinata.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, por lo que murmuró un "Adelante".En cuanto levantó la vista, se encontró con…

-¿Qué desea, condesa? – preguntó él, poniéndose de pie.

-Deseo hablar con usted, duque – contestó Hinata, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Acerca de?

-Sé que nuestro compromiso será anunciado pronto. A pesar de que nunca nos hemos manifestado el menor cariño, espero que nuestra alianza sea bien vista… Sin otras vidas por detrás.

-¿Me tilda de mujeriego? – preguntó Sasuke, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo con sorna.

-No, pero si durante mi estadía en su palacio descubro que me está siendo… infiel, digamos, pediré la anulación del compromiso.

Sasuke sonrió ante eso.

-¿Y acaso, usted, durante todo este tiempo, no me ha sido infiel, acaso?

-¡CÓMO SE ATREVE! –exclamó la condesa –Yo, una doncella. Yo, la condesa Hyuuga Hinata, enredándome con cualquier hombre. Oh, no, duque. Puedo asegurarle que nunca he estado con hombre alguno. A pesar de que, al igual que usted, no siento el más mínimo cariño, tengo mi dignidad. Ya le he avisado, duque –y sin más, la condesa se dirigió a la puerta. Pero la voz de Sasuke la obligó a detenerse.

-Y yo le aviso, condesa, que si me percato de alguna infedilidad or su parte, seré yo quien pisa la anulación del compromiso. Sé muy bien que usted está enamorada del duque Uzumaki, así que no me rete, condesa.

Hinata estaba respirando de forma agitada ante eso. Se había puesto colorada. Se volvió y encaró a Sasuke.

-Duque, nunca olvidaré esa afrenta.

-Ni yo la suya, condesa. Retírese de mi habitación.

--- --- ---

Sakura y Moah estaban atónitas ante la conversación entre Sasuke y Hinata. ¿Cómo escucharon la conversación? Había un pasaje secreto que Moah descubió, que conectaba a todas las estancias del palacio, especialmente a la sala de reuniones, por lo que ella se enteraba que planes tenían los duques.

-¿La condesa Hyuuga está enamorada del duque Uzumaki? – preguntó Sakura en un susurro.

-Sí. Tú recién te enteras porque eres nueva aquí, pero cuando coinciden sus visitas, para nadie pasan desapercibidas las miradas que se lanzan – susurró Moah.

*** *** ***

Una semana había transcurrido ya desde que llegaron al palacio.

Ino estaba yendo a prepararle el baño a Itachi. Era de noche, como siempre que ella iba a prepararle el baño. Él nunca había intentado nada con ella, y estaba completamente agradecida por esto. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de este, no escuchaba nada. Tocó la puerta y nada. Estuvo esperando un buen rato hasta que cuando iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió desde dentro, dejando ver a Uchiha Itachi con una bata cerrada.

Ino se alejó de un salto.

-Lo… Lo siento duque…

El hijo mayor del duque parecía que no le iría a perdonar con facilidad.

-Ino, ¿acaso no te dije que hoy estaría ocupado en la noche?

-Ehm… No, no lo dijo, du…

-Entonces ahora te lo digo. No vengas hasta mañana en la mañana – y sin más cerró de un portazo.

Ino se quedó parada. Se quedó atenta por un momento, en el cual le pareció oír ruidos extraños dentro de la habitación. Empezó a sonrojarse y a salir corriendo de ese lugar. Podría ser virgen, pero sabía que lo que Itachi estaba haciendo en ese momento no era nada santo.

Cuando dobló por una esquina, chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo, antes de levantar la mirada. Pero, cuando lo hizo, recibió una bofetada.

Estaba frente a la condesa Hyuuga Hinata.

--- --- ---

Sakurafue ordenada, como mucama de Sasuke, junto con Moah, acompañar al duque y a la condesa, quien iba junto con sus damas de compañía, hasta el comedor, en donde se llevaría a cabo una cena con los padres de la condesa, quienes acababan de llegar hacía sólo una hora. Debido a eso, fueron a buscar a Itachi. Pero en el trayecto, la nueva mucama de Itachi, Ino, chocó contra la condesa. Sakura la reconoció debido a su rubia cabellera. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Ino recibió una bofetada por parte de la noble, a pesar de que ya se había disculpado.

-Una gitana… - dijo con desprecio -, chocar y luego dirigirle la palabra a alguien de la nobleza… Es algo imperdonable… Ten Ten –dijo con más fuerza el nombre su dama, extendiendo su mano izquierda.

La dama llamada Ten Ten le dio una fusta para los corceles. Sakura se alarmó y vio el miedo y horror en el rostro de Ino.

**FLASH BACK**

**-Ino, tienes el rostro muy bello. Si no fueras gitana, pasarías como alguien de la realeza – dijo Sakura a su mejor amiga.**

**-Sí – dijo esta, sonriendo -, por eso algún día tendré a mi príncipe azul – dicho esto, empezó a reir.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Hinata levantó y bajó el brazo con fuerza, sin duda para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Ino. Y ahí todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Itachi salió a ver qué pasaba. Una mano detuvo la fusta de Hinata, se la arrebató de la mano y golpeó con esta a la condesa justo en la mano, haciendo que retrocediera. Sakura estaba en el suelo, ayudando a Ino a levantarse y Moah…

Moah sostenía la fusta.

Tenía una mirada de agresividad que ni Sasuke ni Itachi habían visto nunca.

-Desgraciada –dijo Hinata -, ¿cómo te atreves a levantar la mano contra tu futura dueña?

Moah bajó la mirada, haciendo que su cerquillo tapara sus ojos.

-Yo debo mi lealtad más que a la nobleza a mi pueblo – y diciendo esto, levantó la cabeza de golpe -. ¡Y ESE ES EL PUEBLO GITANO!

Todos se quedaron estáticos.

-Así que… Junto con esas dos, tú también eres gitana – dijo una voz.

Todos miraron quién estaba detrás del grupo de la condesa y las tres gitanillas resistieron la mirada llena de salvajismo del duque Uchiha Fugaku.

* * *

Lo sé, no tengo perdón… Pero… ¿un review? Pliss, porque ahora, que comienzo la universidad, con mayor razón no tendré mucho tiempo… Pero me lo daré, lo prometo! Ah! Ciertol he cambiado mi nick a "Acriss", aviso n_n

¿Qué les parece Hinata? No parece para nada la de la serie x3 ¿Y qué ocurrirá con Moah ahora que se sabe que es gitana?

Uno nunca sabe...

PD. Gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron reviews, pero no he podido contestarlos, les ruego queme perdonen. Espero que sigan leyendo este fic n_n


	5. Dudas, Respuestas y la espera de

ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

- - - (cambio de escena)

línea por la pantalla (adelanto de tiempo)

V

Dudas, Respuestas y la espera de un gran baile

Suspiró, mientras veía a algunos guardias llevarse a Moah a una celda. Los había seguido hasta las mazmorras. Cuando los soldados cerraron la celda de Moah, ella se acercó.

-Moah… No tenías que hacerlo…

-Lo sé, Sakura. Pero ya he visto a la condesa. Es una desalmada. No tiene perdón. Uno puede pensar que es muy amable, pero en realidad no lo es. No iba a permitir que golpeara a Ino con esa fusta.

-Sí, pero…

Moah miró a Sakura y sonrió.

-No tengas miedo, Sakura. No puede pasarme nada grave. Sé que el duque apelará a favor mío. Uchiha Sasuke es muy misericordioso, aunque no lo parezca. No pasará de un castigo, y ese castigo será no ser mucama de él hasta nuevo aviso… Espero. Si él no intercede… Lo más probable es que me den algunos latigazos.

Sakura observó a su amiga, y se sintió triste.

-Al parecer la existencia delos gitanos está destinada a ser maldita. Siempre nos ocurre algo, vayamos a donde vayamos. ¿No es así, Moah? – le preguntó.

-Al parecer es así, pero esperemos a que nuestra situación mejore… -se calló, ya que había esccuhado la entrada al calabozo abrirse –Vete, antes de que alguien te vea.

Sakura asintió y se escondió, para que no pudiera ser observada. Los pasos se escuchaban más fuertes y apareció en escena Uchiha Fugaku.

A Sakura se le cortó la respiración. Fugaku tenía la expresión de estarse divirtiendo. Los soldados abrieron la celda y entraron, seguidos del duque. Moah lo único que hizo fue retroceder, hasta tener su espalda contra la pared. Al parecer, la fuerza que la había acompañado hacia solo una media hora, el valor que había tenido, se había esfumado. Pero, a pesar de esto, mantenía la cabeza erguida y la vista fija en Fugaku.

Este se iba acercando a la muchacha, y Sakura, desde las sombras, no podía sino rogar porque no sucediera nada malo. Hubo un momento de silencio lleno de tensión.

Sin previo aviso, le dio una bofetada a Moah, tan fuerte que Moah soltó un alarido y cayó al suelo, tocándose la mejilla con su mano. Sakura se tapó la boca con ambas manos, para no gritar, aunque con todas sus fuerzas deseaba hacerlo, y con más ganas luego de ver cómo Fugaku le daba una patada y Moah gritaba con más fuerzas.

-Duele, ¿verdad? – Fugaku comenzó a reír como si fuera loco -¿Creíste que podrías salir impune luego de haberle hecho eso a la prometida de mi hijo? ¿O acaso fue él quién te dijo que hicieras eso para que los Hyuuga rompieran el pacto que hemos hecho?

-No… - Moah intentó incorporarse -, no fue él. Ella… Ella iba a golpear a una amiga mia muy querida de mi infancia… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

Un nuevo golpe por parte de Fugaku, pero esta vez le pateo la pierna. Sakura intentó no chillar como una condenada e ir a ayudar a Moah. Sabía que eso sería inútil, y que pasaría por lo mismo si se le ocurría hacer eso.

-Después de todo lo que pasé para quitarme de encima a la familia favorita del Rey luego de que su hija mayor fuera secuestrada… Después de todo lo que pase para quitármelos de encima y conseguir que los Hyuuga accedieran a comprometer a su hija con mi hijo menor… ¿Crees que voy a dejar que tu arruines todo?

-De… - Moah se levantó con algo de dificultad – ¿De qué está hablando?

-No tendría por qué explicártelo, pero ya que eres una simple gitana, te lo diré. La hija mayor de uno de los integrantes del Consejo del Rey, el conde El Quinto Grande, fue secuestrada al tener dos años de edad. Me echaron la culpa, claro está, aunque yo no fui. Pero le doy las gracias al secuestrador por haberlo hecho. La hija menor del Quinto Grande es muy débil de carácter, y si asume el lugar de condesa será muy fácil manipularla en el Consejo.

Sakura abrió los ojos, más de lo que ya estaban abiertos, espantada, e intentó esconderse lo mejor posible, aunque no podía taparse los oídos luego de escuchar cómo seguían torturando a Moah.

-Ya puedes salir de esta celda, si puedes – dijo Fugaku, y se retiró riendo.

Los gemidos de dolor de la muchacha llegaban a los oídos de la pelirrosa, luego de que Fugaku y su escolta se retiraran. Se quedó un momento en silencio, quieta, hasta que ya no escuchó el eco de los pasos de los soldados. Tragó saliva y salió de su escondite.

Moah estaba en el suelo de su celda, la cual estaba abierta. Sakura se aproximó con el intento de auxiliarla, pues le parecía evidente el dolor de su amiga. Se espantó cuando le dio la vuelta, ya que ella estaba boca abajo: Una ceja partida, su labio superior roto, un ojo moreteado y muchos moretones en el cuerpo, sin contar los del rostro. Sakura sintió que la invadía la ira. Practicamente, le habían dado una paliza a Moah.

-Moah, no te preocupes – le dijo, intentando levantarla sin que le duela mucho -, yo cuidaré de ti hasta que te encuentres mejor, y tomaré parte de tus obligaciones. Felizmente, son las mismas.

-Gra… Gracias, Saku…ra… - dijo Moah, de forma muy débil.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba rápido por los pasillos, con dirección hacia la zona en donde se encontraba la servidumbre. Sabía que en uno de esos cuartos se encontrarían Moah, Sakura e Ino. Entró a la zona de los cuartos y todos los sirvientes se inclinaron de inmediato. Siguió caminando, recorriendo el camino que él sabía que llevaba hasta el cuarto de Moah. Llegó hasta la puerta y abrió sin llamar.

-AHHHHHHH!

Cerró la puerta, murmurando una disculpa algo sonrojado. Lo que vio no se lo esperaba. Muchas cubetas de agua tibia en el suelo de la pequeña habitación que tenía camarotes. Moah sin corpiño ni corset (es decir, sin nada en la zona de arriba) echada boca abajo en su cama; Sakura, con las mangas de su vestido de gitana, que ella usaba luego de cumplir sus labores de mucama, arremangadas hasta dejar ver la blancura de sus brazos, y con los bordes de su falda sujetos a la altura de su cintura, dejando ver ambas piernas hasta la altura del muslo. Ino de igual forma, y esto lo hacían para no mojar sus ropas.

No es que no haya visto mujeres desnudas, es más, él se consideraba un hombre experimentado en ese aspecto, pero nunca se imaginó ver a sus dos mucamas y a la de su hermano de esa forma.

Lo que sí le espantó fue ver todos los hematomas en el cuerpo de Moah. Ino no había sufrido daño alguno al no haber levantado la mano en contra de la condesa Hyuuga, pero Moah sí. A pesar de que solo le golpeó de forma ligera la mano, recibió una paliza. Sasuke nunca se imaginó que su padre pudiera llegar a ser tan salvaje a la hora de castigar a sus sirvientes.

Esperó un momento, mientras que escuchaba unos ligeros grititos en el interior de la habitación. Luego de un minuto, salió Sakura, con las mangas cubriendo sus brazos y su falda cubriéndole las piernas. Lo que sí, estaba sudorosa, y con razón: Sasuke había pensado que había entrado a una zona de aguas termanles cuando abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho, duque Sasuke, pero Moah tiene muchas heridas y hematomas. La estamos curando, pero no podrá ejercer sus actividades de mucama por un tiempo. Yo me encargaré de eso…

-No venía a eso, Sakura. Sólo quería saber cómo estaba Moah. Pero, por lo que veo, está muy mal.

-Sí, eso sí… Su padre, si me permite el atrevimiento, fue muy salvaje a la hora de castigarla…

-De eso quería hablar, Sakura. Supongo que tú habrás estado ahí, ¿cierto?

-Sí, estuve ahí, pero escondida…

-Me alegro, pues sino, hubieras pasado por lo mismo.

Sasuke posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Sakura, y ésta sintió cómo se le erizaban los vellos de su cuerpo. Le daba escalofríos y no sabía la razón.

-No podría soportar la idea de que haya un moretón en tu piel, Sakura.

Ella sonrió y luego su sonrisa desapareció, al recordar lo que Fugaku le había dicho a Moah.

-Duque… ¿quién es el conde El Quinto Grande?

Sasuke, que había estado con su rostro relajado, lo tensó al momento de escuchar ese apellido.

-¿Dónde has escuchado ese nombre, Sakura?

-Su padre lo nombró mientras castigaba a Moah…

-Bueno, lo único que sé es que el conde El Quinto Grande es miembro del Consejo del Rey, y que perdió a su hija mayor cuando unos soldados, vestidos con armaduras negras, asaltaron su palacio. Este conde siempre ha sido considerado uno de los miembros del Consejo con mayor poder, ya que el Rey mayormente coincide con los consejos de éste. Al perder a su hija mayor, la cual fue secuestrada con dos años, creo yo, perdió el juicio por un tiempo, pero luego volvió al Consejo y sus consejos fueron nuevamente aceptados. Creo que mi padre esperaba que el secuestro de su hija mayor fuera razón suficiente para que El Quinto se retirara del Consejo de forma permanente. Pero no lo hizo… ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

Sakura dudó por un momento.

-Bueno, es que su padre dijo que luego del secuestro, le había costado mucho conseguir que los Hyuuga aceptaran que la condesa Hyuuga se comprometiera con usted. Y que la hija menor de los condes Haruno sería muy fácil de manipular luego de que asumiera el cargo de condesa en el Consejo.

-Ah, no me extraña. Quiere controlarla, ya que al parecer será la única mujer el Consejo. La esposa del Quinto no pudo tener hijos hombres, no sé la razón, pero cuando yo tenía cuatro años, me dijeron que la mayor, que tenía dos años, y la menor, que tenía uno, eran muy capaces de todo. La mayor había empezado a caminar antes de los ocho meses, y la menor a los diez meses. La mayor podía hablar, de forma entrecortada, a la edad de un año y medio. Es por eso que dijeron que la mayor sería muy capaz a la hora de estar en el Consejo. Por eso mi padre dijo que fue muy conveniente que la secuestraran.

-Pero, la hija menor…}

-Yo la conozco. Se llama Karin, es una muchacha de carácter muy dulce, pero no es feliz completamente…. Ella tenía un carácter más fuerte, pero se deja influenciar muy rápido. Creo que es para que no le digan nada… No dice que no, no cuestiona, no da sus propias ideas… Es por eso que mi padre cree que será muy fácil de usar en el Consejo. Y en cuanto a mi compromiso con Hyuuga Hinata, mi padre tuvo momentos difíciles. El conde Hyuuga también tuvo problemas cuando secuestraron a la hija del Quinto, ya que él, al igual que mi padre, siempre fueron conocidos por envidiar la confianza del Rey en El Quinto. El conde pensó que mi padre era culpable, y que si aceptaba el compromiso, este le echaría toda la culpa a él por el rapto de la hija mayor del conde.

-Pero, duque… ¿Por qué lo conoces como El Quinto Grande?

-De eso, solo sé que el conde era el menor de cinco hermanos. Hace unos años, no sé si recuerdes, hubo una guerra contra el Paìs de la Roca, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí…

-Pues bien, durante esa guerra, los cuatro hermanos mayores del conde murieron. Le recomendaron que se retirara, ya que sino, su linaje se acabaría si él moría. Pero él no quiso. Fue él quien guió al Reino de Konoha a la victoria. El mismo Rey le dio el título de "El Quinto Grande."

-Ya entiendo…, ¿Pero como se llamaba esa chica? – preguntó Sakura, recordando de pronto.

-No sé si siga viva, pero no recuerdo bien su nombre. Sólo sé que Karin lleva un pendiente con su inicial de ella y la de su hermana, porque no la recuerda mucho. Lo mandó a hacer luego de que secuestraran a su hermana.

-"Qué triste"- pensó Sakura.

Sakura iba a hablar, pero, en ese momento, una escolta guiaba al duque Fugaku hacia las habitaciones. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y Sakura tragó en seco. Cuando llegó a la altura de ellos dos, se dirigió a Sakura.

-¿Fuiste tú quien ayudó a la sirvienta atrevida a venir hasta este lugar?

Sakura reunió valor y le contestó.

-Si se refiere a Moah, sí, yo la ayudé. No podía dejarla ahí, luego de haber recibido tantos golpes.

Los ojos de Fugaku lanzaron chispas y empezó a dar la vuelta a un anillo que tenía en el dedo. Sasuke se alarmó, pues conocía bien ese gesto: era para dejar marca en los rostros de los castigados. Una marca que demoraría días en sanar. Debido a esto, intervino.

-Yo la mandé, padre. Fuiste muy cruel con mi mucama. Los gritos de dolor se podían oír por todo el palacio.

Sasuke y su padre sostuvieron sus miradas por un buen momento, hasta que Fugaku sonrió de lado, murmuró un "ya veo" y se retiró.

_

* * *

Un mensajero entró apresurado a la estancia, inclinándose ante Fugaku, abrió un pergamino y leyó._

-Su alteza, duque Uchiha Fugaku, su Majestad, el Rey Jiraiya IV y su esposa, Tsunade, lo invitan al baile real que se realizará en el solsticio de invierno. Se solicita su presencia junto a la de toda su familia. El Rey ha indicado que si desean sus altezas, podrán llevar a sus propios sirvientes, para que sus altezas sean servidos como deseen. Para que no demoren en atenderlos, los sirvientes que sus altezas designen a acompañarlos tendrán la posibilidad de estar presentes en el baile (sentados en una mesa distinta, claro está). Atentamente, Jiraiya IV, Rey de Konoha.

El mensaje se inclinó nuevamente y salió de la estancia, anunciando que debía anunciar aún a varias familias nobles. Sin más, se le escuchó salir al galope del palacio.

En la estancia se encontraban presentes Ino y Sakura, aparte de la familia Uchiha. Mikoto estaba sentada tranquila en un sillón de encaje, bordando un pañuelo. En su dedo se podía apreciar un dedal de oro. Itachi estaba leyendo un libro y Sasuke de igual forma. Ino, sentada al lado de Sasuke, permanecía callada mientras zurcía una camisa de Itachi. Sakura, de igual forma, cosía unos botones a la camisa de Sasuke, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Fugaku, sentado al lado su esposa, sacaba filo a su espada.

-Hijos, elijan a quiénes llevaran al baile – dijo Mikoto de forma suave.

-Yo llevaré a Sakura. Moah aún sigue muy mal como para hacer un viaje largo – dijo Sasuke, mirando su libro.

-Yo llevaré a Ino, pero, madre, ellas dos deberían de seguir unas pequeñas clases de cómo comportarse en sociedad… - dijo Itachi, mirando de reojo a Ino, quien había fruncido ligeramente el ceño y se sonrojaba un poco, pero con la vista fija en la camisa.

-Creo que Itachi tiene razón – dijo Mikoto, sonriendo dulcemente -. Sakura, Ino… Ustedes son muy lindas, tanto que podrían pasar por alguien de la nobleza. Creo que mis hijos podrán enseñarles a bailar. A ellos se les da muy bien eso.

Sasuke e Itachi levantaron al vista de sus libros, con claras muestras de enfado. Mikoto sonrió, pero luego rió al ver a las chicas soltando risitas. La duquesa se puso de pie.

-Bueno, Fugaku, cariño, no pongas esa cara. Itachi, Sasuke, enséñenles bien a bailar. Sé que podrán divertirse en el Baile de Invierno. Pero confío en que no dejarán de lado sus responsabilidades.

-Sí, su alteza – dijeron ambas muchachas, sonriendo.

Al parecer… no iba a ser tan malo ir a un Baile…

* * *

Ay, lo sé, no tengo perdón x.x pero he estado super ocupada por la uiversidad, y recién el día de hoy le pedí a un amigo que me prestara su computadora y me puse a tipear, ya que si llegaba a mi casa no iba a poder hacer nada más que leer, leer y estudiar para programación. En fin, sé que me demoré mucho,pero déjenme un review, ¿ya? (: pronto actualizaré, ya que tengo mucha inspiración.


	6. Preparativos

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

*** *** *** (adelanto de tiempo)

VI

Preparativos para el baile

Al saber la noticia del baile que organizaría el Rey y la Reina el palacio entero era un loquerío. Al saber lo del baile, Moah había sido llamada para instruir a las nuevas mucamas acerca de cómo debían comportarse. Uchiha Mikoto, esposa del duque Uchiha, al ver que Moah se estaba recuperando de forma saludable luego de la golpiza que le dieron los soldados (o al menos eso pensaba ella, ya que nunca se enteró de que fue su propio esposo quien maltrató de esa forma a la criada que tan fielmente les había servido durante años). Sakura, por su parte, estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca había asistido a un baile, y las mucamas y sirvientes de los nobles debían de estar presentes para atender cualquier pedido de sus señores. El hecho de hacer el traje apropiado para Sasuke era una pesadilla. Si bien ella sabía bordar y coser, nunca había hecho un traje para un noble, y a pesar de que los trajes eran mandados a hacer con el sastre real, ellas, las mucamas, debían hacerse cargo de que esos trajes se ajustaran a la perfección al cuerpo de sus dueños.

Ino, por otro lado, andaba tanto o más ocupada que Sakura. El ser mucama de Itachi era muy pesado, y ya se estaba acostumbrado a que de forma interdiaria viera a distintas mujeres salir de su habitación muy temprano por las mañanas. Eso le daba trabajo extra, ya que debía de lavar de forma constante las sábanas… y sin contar que el resto de mucamas también andaban ocupadas.

Ese día, dos semanas después de la golpiza que recibió Moah, se sonrojó al ver una mancha de color blanco en una de las sábanas de color crema. E incluso saltó cuando Itachi se acercó por detrás de ella y le lamió la oreja. Lo primero que Ino sintió en ese momento fue un escalofrio, luego un temblor y después de eso pegó un salto, cogiendo la sábana y corriendo hacia fuera del cuarto. No paró de correr hasta llegar a las lavanderías y se apoyó contra una columna, y empezó a respirar de forma trabajosa.

-¿Ino? – escuchó que la llamaban.

Se sobresaltó nuevamente y se encontró con Moah.

-Moah… me asustaste… ¿Cómo sigue tu espalda?

-Muy bien, gracias… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada, agitada y sudada?

Ino se sonrojó aún más, cosa que hizo que Moah se asustara.

-¡NO SERÁ QUE EL SEÑOR ITACHI TE…!

-¡NO! Nada de eso pasó, Moah, así que no te preocupes. Solo que… - y le enseñó la mancha blanca en la sábana.

Moah solo tuvo que darle un vistazo para sonrojarse.

-Siempre es así, cuando trabaja siendo su mucama aparte de la del señor Sasuke, casi siempre tenía que lavar "esas" cosas…

-¿De qué hablan? – escucharon una voz a sus espaldas

-¡SAKURA! No nos asustes de ese modo… - dijo Ino.

-¿Asustarlas? Ay, Ino, ni que fuera un verdugo. ¿De qué están hablando?

Ino y Moah intecambiaron miradas y luego se sonrojaron. Sakura cada vez estaba más instirgada, pero cuando le mostraron la sábado con la mancha blanca las miró más extrañada.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó inocentemente.

-¿No sabes lo que es esto, Sakura? – preguntó Ino, incrédula.

-No, no lo sé… ¿Leche? ¿Ponche?

Moah se acercó a Sakura y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído. Luego de terminar de hablarle, Sakura se había puesto colorada, y se quería golpear contra la pared por ser tan "inocente" como para no haberse percatado de ello.

-No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso, Sakura…

-Pues lo siento. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era… esa… "cosa."

Empezaron a reír y cada una fue a hacer sus labores. Ino empezó a labor con mucha fuerza esa sábana. Se estaba estresando. En su casita cerca de los límites de la ciudad ayudaba a su mamá lavando sábanas… Pero nunca había pasado por algo similar. Suspiró. Ahora tenía comida todos los días, un techo que no goteaba por las noches, ropa limpia que vestir todos los días y además su familia recibía el dinero de forma directa. Sonrió. Sí, todo estaba yendo a mejor.

* * *

Tocó la puerta dos veces. Desde que Moah se había recuperado, ella ya no hacía todo el trabajo como mucama. De hecho, nunca había hecho mucho, pero el resto de mucamas que estaban al servicio de Sasuke estaban encargándose de hacer los trajes para este, de igual forma las mucamas que estaban al servicio de Itachi. Por esa razón, si antes se intercambiaban los días de servicio, ahora tenían que hacerlo mucho más seguido, incluyendo la limpieza de la habitación. Moah era de mucha ayuda, pero aún le dolían las cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo. Asi que la responsabilidad de atender a Sasuke, la limpieza de su habitación y llevarle todos sus recados, estaban depositados en ella, en Sakura.

Volvió a tocar la puerta y nadie respondió. Se armó de valor y entró en el enorme y suntuoso cuarto en el cual Sasuke dormía. Parecía un ángel. Sakura se aproximó lentamente hasta el borde de su cama. Sonrió. Nunca se imaginó verlo así. Se preguntó qué haría durmiendo a las once de la mañana, eso sí que era extraño. Normalmente él se despertaba a las ocho y llamaba a sus mucamas para que le alistaran el baño y su ropa (específicamente a Moah y a ella, ya que Yuki, Yuuri, y Louise, estaban muy ocupadas haciendo sus trajes para el baile). Sakura suspiró y salió de la habitación, entrado con la carrito en el que llevaba el desayuno de Sasuke. Abrió las cortinas y escuchó un gruñido de insatisfacción. Ella se tragó una risita y fue a cerrar la puerta de la habitación para comenzar a alistar todo mientras Sasuke tomaba su desayuno.

-Buenos días, alteza. Es tarde ya, debe tomar su desayuno para comenzar con las actividades del día de hoy.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Sakura sse extrañó y se acercó con cautela hasta su cama. Llegó hasta donde estaría su cabeza y se acercó.

-¿Alteza? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Una mano salío de las profundidades de las sabanas y sujetó a Sakura por uno de sus brazos. Un instante de estupefacción y Sasuke jaló a Sakura hacia el interior de su cama, tapándola, junto con él, de forma completa y haciendo parecer que ella no estaba en la habitación.

-Sakura estuvo a punto de gritar por la sorpresa y luego por el terror de que algo pudiese pasar, pero Sasuke la silenció con una de sus manos.

-Shhh… Tranquila – le dijo, antes de poner sus labios sobre el cuello de Sakura, haciendo que ella empezara a temblar, pero no precisamente por miedo.

* * *

-Luce fatal, descóselo y vuelve a hacerlo bien. Se que es difícil con toda esa pedrería, pero debes intentarlo.

Moah ayudaba a las demás mucamas preparando los trajes que usarían sus señores para el próximo baile.

-Louise, esta camisa está bien. Pero apresurarte con el bordado, recuerda que el señor Sasuke no usa sus camisas si no tienen bordado el emblema familiar.

-Sí, Moah.

-Catherine, las mangas para el señor Itachi deben ser un poco más largas.

-¡CIERTO! ¿Cómo pude ser tan despistada?

Moah sonrió. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla. Se decidió a ir un momento a ayudar a Sakura, que se estaba llevando todo el trabajo de atender a Sasuke. Sabía que tendría que tocar la puerta, ya que a Sasuke nunca le había gustado que lo atiendan sin cerrar la puerta con seguro. Se aproximó hasta estar a punto de golpear la puerta para que le abran, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó un sonido. Un sonido que conocía muy bien, pues lo había escuchado antes cuando Sasuke llevaba a chicas a su habitación. Y la voz que se escuchaba era…

-¿Sakura? – pensó, incrédula.

Sabía que Sakura no se entregaría tan fácilmente a un hombre, sin importar qué rango tenía este, así que…

Tendría que esperar. No podía saberlo en ese momento, pero tendría que esperar.

* * *

Sakura estaba con los ojos nublados, y no por el llanto. Estaba con el corsé desatado y algo abierto, con la falda levantada y con Sasuke sobre ella, pero sin robarle su virginidad, sencillamente besando su cuello, con una de sus manos sujetándola a la altura de la nuca y la otra acariciando sus muslos, pero cada vez subía más y más hacia su pecho.

-Te quiero solo para mi – le susurró Sasuke a su oído, haciendo que su piel se erizara. Después de todo, él era uno de los hijos del duque Uchiha, y ella sencillamente una sirvienta, pero una sirvienta que lo volvía loco por esa inocencia que desprendía de forma involuntaria.

¿Era virgen? Él no lo sabía, aunque de alguna forma lo dudaba porque viviendo en el pueblo, a veces las necesidades acarreaban decisiones difíciles, haciendo que, por ejemplo, las chicas prostituyeran, o al menos eso pensaba él. Pero tampoco sabía si eso era cierto, ya que su inocencia era tan, pero tan natural…

Por otro lado, Sakura ya ni siquiera pensaba, solo podía sentir. Sentir esos labios que estaban haciendo que ella gimiera, algo que nunca antes había hecho. En ese momento ella ni siquiera se preocupaba por perder su virgnidad de un momento a otro, algo que había estado atesorando para cuando contraiga matrimonio. Pero su cordura regresó de un momento a otro cuando sintió que la mano de Sasuke empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente a su intimidad. Se separó de él de un golpe, empujándolo con sus manos. Se levantó y se acomodó toda su ropa en solo un minuto mientras Sasuke se aproximaba a ella, extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?

-Lo siento, alteza, pero no pienso perder mi virginidad de esta forma, no así.

-¿Virginidad? – Sasuke levantó una ceja en son de burla.

-Sí, mi virginidad. Lo sé, alteza… Sasuke… Lo veía en tus ojos dede hace mucho. Creías que yo no era virgen. Pero le tengo noticias, señor duque. ¡LO SOY!

Y sin decir más, Sakura salió rápidamente en dirección a las habitaciones de los sirvientes. A Sasuke en ese momento lo menos que le preocupaba era que ella se había ido sin prepararle su baño ni su ropa. ¡Qué más daba! Él sabía como cambiarse solo y como bañarse también. Lo que le importaba era el hecho de que había estado a punto de violar a una chica que se mostró amable cuando lo conoció, y que aparte de eso la había insultado de cierta forma al insinuarle que se había prostituido.

* * *

Los coches fueron limpiados hasta estar relucientes. Los trajes estaban listos. Las mucamas tenían sus trajes que las distinguían de entre la nobleza (vestido color negro con un pañuelo blanco a modo de decoración a la altura del cuello con un broche encima, sin escote y de mangas largas). Todo estaba listo y solo faltaba que los duques se subieran a sus carros.

Uchiha Fugaku bajó por las escaleras de su palacio, para subirse a su coche junto a su esposa. Los hijos de los duques, Itachi y Sasuke, subieron a otro carro, mientras que Sakura, Ino, Moah, Yuri, Yuuki, Louise, Catherine y Anne (estas dos últimas, al igual que Ino, eran mucamas de Itachi) se subían a otro. Ellas iban algo ajustadas, a pesar de que habían dos asientos dentro del coche y cada uno era unas cuatro personas.

-Un baile, es la primera vez que iré a uno – dijo Louise muy ilusionada.

-Será emocionante - dijo Catherine.

Pues, sí que iba a ser emocionante. Pero si supieran lo que les esperaba en esas dos semanas en la corte del rey… El destino estaba a punto de atravesar a todos como un cuchillo… muy filoso.

* * *

Hola! Si, lo siento, no tengo perdon, pero cad avez se me hace más y más difícil escribir un fic, pero prometo hacerlo más seguido, así sean solo 5 paginas en word. Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Un review? Gracias! Actualizaré pronto! LO PROMETOOO!

ACRISS


	7. El Baile I

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

VII

El Baile I

El palacio de los reyes era enorme. Mucho más que el del duque. Sakura estaba impactada. Nunca había visto tanta riqueza y toda en un solo lugar. Cuando iba a ser el momento de bajar de los carruajes, Sakura listó mentalmente el protocolo que debía seguir. Para empezar, hacer una reverencia frente a los nobles que se pararan frente a ella o incluso si se encontraba con alguno en el camino; no mirar a los rostros de los reyes; vestir siempre su traje de mucama; si es que su amo lo solicitaba, vestir el traje especial, el cual consistía en un vestido de color morado, con un pañuelo negro a la altura del cuello con un broche color blanco, de mangas largas y sin ningún adorno, vestido que las distinguía de la nobleza, y sólo vestidas de esa forma podía asistir al baile ("Si es que Fugako-sama nos dice que asistamos" pensó Salura) para estar a disposición de sus señores, los nobles, por si ellos necesitaban algún servicio de suma urgencia; debían de mantener su cabello recogido en un moño de bolita, sin tener flecos de cabello sueltos .También debía de…

-Uff, son muchas cosas que memorizar – comentó Sakura, aún dentro del coche.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Ino -, estoy segura de que no será tan malo.

Se detuvo el carruaje y salieron de este de forma inmediata. Se formaron detrás de la familia Uchiha y subieron de forma silenciosa detrás de ellos, por las escaleras de mármol. Sakura en toda su vida nunca había visto tantas escaleras, y tan bellamente decoradas. Los Uchiha hablaban afablemente, pero Sakura miraba fijamente, incluso con la cabeza gacha y los ojos entornados, a Fugaku Uchiha. No podía perdonarle, aún, lo que le había hecho a Moah. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a ese hombre. Había estado tranquila hasta que lo vio sonreír como si fuera la persona más amable del mundo. Pero ella sabía que no era así.

-¡AH! ¡Fugaku! - escuchó una voz.

-¡Majestad! ¿O debería decir nada más "Jiraiya"? – dijo Fugaku.

-Tú sabes que nuestra amistad es más fuerte que títulos. No es necesario que digas mi título si es que estamos sólo nosotros y tu familia.

-Es bueno verte Fugaku, Mikoto – dijo una voz femenina.

-El placer es nuestro, Su Majestad – dijo Mikoto esta vez, haciendo una ligera reverencia -. Te he echado de menos, Tsunade.

Sakura alzó de forma leve la vista. Ante ella estaba el rey. Una visión que no podía creer. Se veía como un hombre muy jovial, a pesar de que su cabello ya era totalmente blanco. Se veía alegre y tranquilo, e incluso su rostro transmitía cierta tranquilidad. La mujer, la reina, por su parte, era hermosa. Llevaba su cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas, y su escote era… demasiado llamativo. Sakura miró momentáneamente su busto, luego el suyo y nuevamente el de la reina, preguntándose si era posible que una mujer tuviera tanto. Observó de reojo a Ino y vio que ella también, o eso le parecía, tenia los mismos pensamientos. Contuvo una sonrisa y tuvo que dejar de respirar para no reír.

-¿Ellos son todos los sirvientes que has traído, Fugaku? – preguntó el rey.

-Sí. Parte de las mucamas son de mis dos hijos. Las demás son de mi esposa y mias. Los mayordomos son los que encargan de las maletas y obsequios.

-Tú siempre luciéndote con todo esto – rio el rey, antes de dirigirse a los dos jóvenes -. Itachi, Sasuke, ¿llevarán a alguna de sus mucamas al baile?

-Posiblemente, majestad – dijo Itachi.

-Aún no es muy seguro, y es muy pronto para responder con certeza – dijo Sasuke.

Fugaku los miró de reojo, con una mirada que expresaba su fastidio.

-¿Depende? – se asombró Jiraiya -¿De qué?

-De si saben bailar – contestaron ambos jóvenes, luego, Itachi tomó la palabra -. Si bien hemos traído antes a los sirvientes y ellos han asistidos a los bailes, tenemos dos nuevas mucamas que no estamos informados si es que saben bailar o no.

-¿Tienen dos nuevas mucamas? – preguntó sorprendido Jiraiya, mirando a las chicas –Eso es raro en ustedes. ¿Quiénes son?

-Sé que es raro en nosotros, majestad, ya que ustedes conoce nuestra política de no permitir que nadie entre a nuestro palacio si es que no tiene familiares dentro o si es que no ha entrado siendo niño. Pero nuestros hijos insistieron en que ellas fueran admitidas, y debo decir que ambas trabajan muy bien.

-Me gustaría conocerlas – dijo la reina.

Fugaku frunció el ceño, y conteniendo una mueca de asco y desprecio, dijo:

-Sakura, Ino, acérquense.

Los corazones de ambas muchachas prácticamente saltaban en sus pechos, mientras subían las escaleras de mármol, y, llegando a dónde se encontraban los monarcas, hicieron una reverencia sin levantar la vista en ningún momento.

-Ay, Fugaku, tú y tus instrucciones que les das a tus subordinados – suspiró el rey.

-Jiraiya, usted sabe mi opinión sobre los plebeyos. No podría permitir que mirasen a los rostros de sus majestades, y más si "esas" plebeyas son gitanas – pronunció con desprecio, como si tuviera algo de mal gusto dentro de su boca.

-¡PADRE! – exclamaron Itachi y Sasuke.

-¡Fugaku! No había necesidad de eso - dijo Mikoto -. Lo lamento, majestades, pero…

-No hay necesidad de disculparse, Mikoto. Sabes que voy en contra de esos prejuicios, pero ya sabes cómo son casi todos en el consejo, empezando por tu marido - dijo Tsunade, con reprobación -. Acérquense y levanten sus rostros, niñas. Quiero apreciarlas mejor.

Sakura e Ino se miraron de reojo, sorprendidas por las palabras de su reina, para luego terminar de subir las escaleras, pero sin atreverse del todo a mirar a la reina. Por eso, Sakura se sobresaltó cuando sintió unas tibias manos sujetarla por la barbilla y levantarle el rostro gentilmente. Eran unas manos suaves, sin atisbo de callos, casi como las suyas, ya que su madre siempre había evitado que ella trabajara con sus manos.

-No tengas miedo – dijo la reina, sonriendo bondadosamente, y retirando su mano -. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sa… Sakura, majestad – casi tartamudeó, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Cuando sus ojos, de Sakura y de la reina, chocaron, la reina abrió los ojos, con una mirada de sorpresa, incredulidad y temor. Antes que Sakura se pudiese preguntar a qué se debía dicha mirada, los ojos de la reina se suavizaron, y sonriendo, se dirigió hacia donde Ino.

-Entonces tú debes ser Ino – dijo Tsunade, sonriéndole bondadosamente. Ino, al igual que Sakura, tartamudeó un poco y luego de eso hizo una ligera reverencia. Tsunade contuvo una risa y luego de eso se dirgió a las dos -. ¿Saben bailar?

-Ehm…

-Sólo bailes de pueblo, majestad – susurró Ino.

Tsunade las miró por un momento, para luego sonreír mirando a su esposo, el cual, sonriendo también, asintió.

-Fugaku, déjalas libres por dos horas, luego te las mandaremos. Asumo que, si tus hijos insistieron en que fueran aceptadas, ambas son las mucamas de tus hijos, ¿o no es así, niños? – rió Jiraiya.

Tanto a Itachi como a Sasuke se les resaltó una vena, pero Sasuke dijo:

-Sakura es mi mucama principal, al igual que Ino es la de Itachi. Tenemos otras mucamas, sí, pero son las que se encargan de los trajes.

-Entonces, ¿tienen algún problema en que se les de clases de baile? Son básicas, porque ustedes saben que mañana en la noche es el baile. Pero os Uzumaki también han traído a una mucama que no sabe mucho sobre baile, y me imagino que dentro de poco llegarán los demás y siempre han alguna o alguno que no sabe bailar.

-Majestad – resopló Fugaku -, usted sabe que…

-Sé muy bien cuál es tu plítica, Fugaku – el rey se había puesto serio -, pero a estas alturas deberías saber que voy en contra de esos tratos a los plebeyos. Y el hecho de que sean gitanas no quita el hecho de que puedan bailar. Tú sabes cómo es mi política con el reino, y sólo espero encontrar a alguien que sea lo suficientemente capaz para poder reinar con el mismo método que yo, amparando a los pobres. Pero de eso hablaremos en la reunión del consejo mañana temprano. Pero ahora, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, espero que te des cuenta de eso.

Hubo un silencio pesado, el cual Mikoto se apresuró en aliviar.

-Majestad, entonces Sakura e Ino asistirán mañana temprano a las clases de baile. Nos gustaría charlar más, pero, ha sido un viaje largo…

-Entiendo, Mikoto… ¡Yuuki! – llamó la reina, y, al cabo de unos segundos, una de las nobles que estaban detrás de la reina, casi llegando a las puertas del palacio, se acercó –Esta es la Condesa de Maryland. Ella se encargará de mostrarle sus aposentos.

Mientras que los nobles se marchaban a los aposentos, guiados por la condesa, Sakura e Ino siguieron a las mucamas más antiguas, que, como ya habían asistido antes a los bailes en el palacio de los reyes, conocían las habitaciones de las mucamas.

Mientras todos se retiraban, la reina, acompañada por el rey, se dirigían a una de las habitaciones que eran exclusivas para las entrevistas privadas, y, al llegar, la reina se desplomó en un mueble mullido.

-¿La viste, Jiraiya? ¿Viste a esa niña? – preguntó, algo sofocada.

-Sí, la vi y por un momento era imposible no preguntarse eso.

-Fugaku no se ha dado cuenta, él no la conoce tanto como nosotros. Sabes cómo es él.

-¿Y si se ha dado cuenta pero lo considera imposible? – preguntó Jiraiya.

-No considero que deje de ser imposible, cariño – dijo Tsunade -, pero considero que es demasiado coincidencia que esa muchacha, Sakura, sea la viva imagen de Hikari.

-La verdad es que se parecen demasiado, y además…

-Debemos dejar de especular, cariño. Como rey, debes guardar este secreto, y sólo informarlo a "él"… Pero no ahora, sino, a la mañana siguiente del baile.

-Tienes razón, Tsunade… Espero que todo salga bien, porque, sinceramente, no estoy seguro de qué esperar.

* * *

-Sakura, ¿de veras no sabes bailar? – Sasuke se rio.

Era ya muy entrada la tarde. El reloj estaba dando sus cinco toques, avisando que ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Sasuke, en su habitación, estaba recostado en su cama, mientras que Sakura separaba las ropas que él usaría en la cena de esa noche, ya con todos los nobles invitados presentes. Sakura sólo asintió y siguió ordenando la ropa de Sasuke. Aún estaba en su memoria lo que casi hacen, y se sentía molesta con él porque había supuesto que ella no era virgen. Por esa actitud distante que mantenía con él, se sobresaltó cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Sasuke rodearla.

-Sakura, ¿qué te sucede? – susurró él cerca al oído de ella.

Sakura, tragando fuerte, se soltó con un movimiento brusco, y volteándose, lo miró a los ojos.

-Por favor, no vuelva a hacer eso. Acabo de terminar de arreglar sus trajes. Iré a cambiarme y, aproximadamente a las 7, vendré para ayudarle con sus ropas para la cena que es a las ocho de la noche. Me retiro.

Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta al salir, Sasuke suspiró.

-"De veras se molestó con lo del otro día"- pensó. Él no sabía qué le ocurría, ya que se estaba mostrando débil ante una simple plebeya.

-Ya no… Le mostraré que un Uchiha no se deja someter por la voluntad de una plebeya – y no, antes lo había hecho con otras plebeyas, y lo volvería a hacer. Y por su mente empezó a rondar la idea de decirle a Sakura que se acercara a su habitación luego de la cena.

* * *

-La reunión del Consejo está por iniciar – dijo Fugaku.

El rey Jiraiya tomó aire. Todos los nobles de su Consejo estaban presentes. Empezando por el asiento a su derecha, el Quinto Grande; luego, el duque Inuzuka, el conde Aburame, el duque Uchiha, el marqués Lee, el marqués Amano, el duque Hyuuga y, sentado a su izquierda, el duque Hatake.

-He decidido esta reunión, un día antes del baile que estoy celebrando, debido a los inciertos rumores que me están llegando de una posible sublevación en el norte del reino.

Murmullos y susurros llenaron la sala, hasta que se escuchó una risa. Era el duque Hyuuga.

-El norte es gobernado por los duques Uchihca, Inuzuka y por mi. ¿Su Majestad está insinuando que no sabemos controlar a nuestros propios subordinados? – dijo Hyuuga.

Más murmullos en la sala.

-No estoy insinuando nada, duque. Pero, el hecho de que lo esté sugiriendo, pareciera que usted estaba al tanto de eso.

-JAJAJAJA. No de una sublevación, pero sí de unas pequeñas revueltas – esta vez habló Uchiha.

-En mis territorios no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal, al parecer a diferencia de ustedes dos. Ni revueltas ni sublevaciones – dijo Inuzuka.

-Primero deberíamos escuchar a los duques Hyuuga y Uchiha. ¿Por qué hay revueltas en sus territorios? – preguntó el conde Aburame.

-Campesinos. Plebe – dijo Fugaku, restándole importancia -. Ya deberían de estar felices con lo que hacemos por ellos.

-Y… ¿exactamente qué es lo que hacen por ellos duque Uchiha? – preguntó con seriedad el marques Amano.

-Basta con comprarles sus cultivos, si son los campesinos, y si son los que viven en la ciudad, basta con no hacerlos pasar hambre. La plebe debe conocer su lugar, y no darse aires de grandeza.

-Opino lo mismo que el duque Uchiha – dijo el duque Hyuuga.

-¡BASTA! El rey fue bastante claro cuando dijo que quería que sus súbditos fueran felices, que no pasaran hambre y que vivieran bien de acuerdo a su posición social. Ustedes están haciendo que las palabras de nuestro soberano no valgan nada – exclamó El Quinto.

-Haruka, Haruka – rió Uchiha -. El hecho de que seas el famoso "Quinto Grande" no te da derecho a hablarnos así a Hyuuga y a mí. Recuerda que tú eres un conde, mientras que nosotros somos duques. Y en cuanto a su nivel social… precisamente su nivel social es clave. La plebe no merece más, incluso lo que le damos es más que suficiente.

-Eso explica porque les han prohibido salir de sus tierras – Uchiha y Hyuuga se voltearon y los murmullos cesaron. El rey había hablado -. Ya me habían llegado informes, incluso de mis mismos sirvientes, que los pobladores de ambos territorios no podían irse a vivir a otra ciudad, a los dominios de otro noble. ¡ES INACEPTABLE! Han desobedecido mis ordenes directas. Si no hubieran hecho esa prohibición, pronto se hubieran quedado sin sirvientes. Pero la pena de prisión por escapar… Esto tendrá consecuencias – terminó el rey.

Hyuuga y Uchiha se quedarón estupefactos. Si bien ambos estaban seguros de su propio poder, no era de sensatos no temer al rey cuando se enojaba… y Jiraiya ya estaba enfadado, MUY enfadado.

-Pensaré seriamente si es que pierden sus puestos dentro del Consejo. Si bien ustedes dos representan a algunos de los nobles más poderosos, no son los únicos. Y ustedes saben lo que les pasa a aquellos que son expulsados del Consejo – y todos sabían muy bien lo que pasaba. En primer lugar, sus ingresos como noble disminuían drásticamente, y luego, constantemente eran vigilados por distintos enviados del rey, ya que normalmente estas expulsiones eran por desobediencia al rey -. A menos que estén dispuestos a mejorar la situación en sus provincias. Tienen dos meses para pagarles mejor a los ciudadanos, dejar de explotarlos y derrochar las riquezas. Me temo que tu hija menor ha salido a ti, Hyuuga, y lamentablemente, quieres cambiar a tu hija mayor. En cuanto a ti, Uchiha, estoy aliviado de que tus dos hijos hayan salido más a tu esposa que a ti. Se levanta la sesión.

Todos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se marcharon a sus aposentos, preparándose para la cena.

* * *

Sakura estaba algo cansada. Los nobles en ese momento estaban cenando. A la cena, los sirvientes de los demás nobles no debían asistir, ya que se discutirían asuntos de política. Los únicos que asistían eran los sirvientes del rey. Estaba ordenando todo en la habitación que usaba Sasuke y, al terminar, se dirigió al comedor de los sirvientes, para comer algo ligero y luego estar lista para cuando Sasuke regresara a su dormitorio….

¿Cuánto duraban las cenas en el palacio de los reyes? Ya habían pasad cuatro horas desde que comenzó la cena y aún nada. Ella ya tenía sueño, pero, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, llegó uno de los mayordomos y avisó que pronto los nobles se marcharían del gran comedor. Sakura pegó un respingo y se apresuró a la habitación de Sasuke. Cuando llegó, la habitación estaba vacía. Se apresuró a encender las velas de toda la habitación, con la mecha que había llevado con ella antes de salir del comedor. Preparó el pijama de Sasuke y se sentó en una silla, esperando a que él llegara. Minutos después, la puerta se abrió y entró Sasuke. Se veía cansado y pero tranquilo. Sakura se puso de pie y, en silencio, luego de hacer una reverencia, ayudó a Sasuke a vestirse quitarse el traje más pesado y, antes de que él se quitara el resto de ropa, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir. Él siempre la había dejado hacer eso, ya que la muchacha se sonrojaba si es que veía el pecho (¡SOLO EL PECHO!) de Sasuke. Pero esta vez, Sasuke la sujetó del brazo y con fuerza, la lanzó a la cama. Sakura se asustó.

-¡Sasuke! – olvidó llamarlo antes "señor" o "joven" -¿Qué te sucede… ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

Pero Sasuke no se quitó, y en lugar de eso, empezó a tocarla, incluso más que la vez que casi viola a Sakura. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y eso la aterró.

-Sakura, me vuelves loco – le susurró él.

Empezó con el corpiño, y poco a poco el vestido empezó a ser abierto, hasta que un sollozo lo detuvo. Sasuke se recriminó a si mismo. ¿Acaso no estaba dispuesto a tomarla? Pero, algo en sus sollozos impedía que la tocará más. Luego, observó lo que había estado a punto de hacer. La tomó de los hombros y la sentó, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas. Le dijo que vaya a dormir.

-"¿Qué rayos me está pasando?" – pensó Sasuke, una vez que ella salió.

* * *

Sakura no podía creer que el tiempo había pasado tan deprisa. Ya era el baile y ellas debían de entrar luego de sus señores, por una puerta distinta, claro está. Dentro, estaba el rey y la reina, con sus mucamas y mayordomos. Aparte, la hermana de la reina, la duquesa Shizune. Y otros nobles más, que habían llegado antes. El vestido morado era muy ajustado, y el pañuelo negro le dada calor en su cuello, y la cabeza le dolía por el moño apretado que llevaba en la cabeza. Prestó atención cuando el que anunciaba a los invitados anunció a los Uchiha's.

-¡Su alteza real, el duque Uchiha! ¡Su alteza real, la duquesa Uchiha! ¡Sus altezas reales, los duques Uchiha´s!

A la vez que ellos entrabas y hacían una reverencia a los soberanos, Sakura, Ino y las demás mucamas, se adentraron al gran salón y se acercaron a las mesas en donde ellas cenarían. Si es que sus señores no necesitaban nada, ellas podrían tener una velada tranquila. Como las palabras de la reina, "Los bailes que organizamos también son en parte para ustedes, los plebeyos. No se ofendan con ese nombre. Pero ustedes también tienen derecho a divertirse, ya que trabajan tan duro para nosotros." Se percató de que Sasuke la llamaba, al parecer quería entregarle su saco, para que no se manchara. Sakura se acercó a él de forma rápida, pidieron disculpas y haciendo ligeras reverencias cuando se cruzaba con algún noble. Cuando llegó a su lado, se percató de que tenía razón.

-Sakura, llévame este saco a mi habitación cuando entren todos los invitados. O quédatelo en tu mesa. Se me ha manchado con el vino que nos han dado – dijo Sasuke -. Fui un tonto, pero… no, no te molestes yo me lo quedaré.

Sakura suspiró, y antes de que se retirara, escucho que se anunciaba:

-¡El conde Haruno! ¡Las condesas Haruno!

-Él es el Quinto Grande – le susurró Sasuke a Sakura, haciendo que la curiosidad de ella sea mucha y no regresara a su lugar, sino que se quedó ahí.

Sakura observó al conde. Haciendo una reverencia al rey. Era un hombre alto, de contextura musculosa, de cabello negro con matices rojizos. Vestía con una elegancia inigualable. Detrás de él, vestidas con igual elegancia, la esposa del conde y su hija. Pudo distinguir casi al instante a la hija del conde, ya que aparentaba tener años menos que ella misma, pero en esa posición apenas podía distinguir a la esposa del conde, ya que se encontraba hablando con la reina y era tapada por esta. La hija del conde tenía cabello rojo, pero rojo chillón. Vestía un vestido azul con matices turquesas. Su cabello estaba adornado con una rosa blanca. Estaba admirando a la hija del conde cuando por fin pudo observar a la esposa de este. Tenía el cabello rosado, igual que el de ella. Sakura sonrió, pensando que por fin había gente en el mundo que tuviera un color de cabello tan extraño como el de ella. Su vestido era de color negro pero con adornos plateados. Se veía seria y digna. Pero, conforme los Haruno se iban acercando a los Uchiha´s, habían más y más cosas en las que Sakura se iba fijando. Cuando los Haruno pasaron cerca a ellos, y saludaron a los Uchiha´s con la cordialidad acostumbrada, los ojos del conde y de su esposa se posaron en ella, y Sakura se quedó petrificada: el cabello de la condesa era idéntido al suyo, algo más claro debido a sus canas, y la nariz del conde era la suyo, los ojos de la condesa eran los suyos, pero, lo más impactante: era observarse a sí misma pero con treinta años más.

* * *

¡HOLA! Hey, cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Sí, ya sé que me demoré mucho, pero espero compensarlos con este, que es el más largo que he escrito para este fic. Trataré de escribir una o dos páginas por día, para actualizar cada semana, al menos. Déjenme sus reviews :3

¿Ya se dieron cuenta verdad? Supongo que se veía venir, pero les aseguro que la historia no terminará en dos o tres capítulos más. Me propongo hacer este fic un fic largo, a ver si les gusta el fina. ¡SAYONARA!


	8. El Baile II

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

VII

El Baile II

Sakura se quedó sin aire. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. El conde y su esposa la miraban con los ojos completamente abiertos. Todo parecía una eternidad, hasta que…

-Papá, mamá… ¿qué sucede? – escucharon una voz dulce.

La hija del conde se había acercado, curiosa. No reparó en Sakura de inmediato. Saludo alegremente a Sasuke y a Itachi, y Sakura se dio cuenta que sólo había sido un segundo esa eternidad en la que los condes y ella se habían observado. Fue en ese momento que la hija, Haruno Karin, se fijó en Sakura: al comienzo, la miró como cualquier noble mira a un sirviente, para luego formar una pequeña o con su boca y abrir de forma exagerada los ojos. Lanzó un pequeño grito, haciendo que todos en el salón se voltearan, haciendo que Sakura retrocediera asustada. Las mucamas de los Haruno se acercaron asustadas a socorrer a la hija del conde, la cual se había desmayado.

Cuando se la llevaron en una pequeña camilla hasta una silla cercana, el duque Uchiha se acercó al conde Haruno.

-¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunto.

-No tengo la menor idea, ella ha estado enferma últimamente, pero debe de haberle dolido la cabeza… - el conde, se notaba a leguas, que estaba intentando evadirlo.

-Tu hija es muy débil… No sé qué harás cuando ella tome tu lugar en el Consejo – dicho esto, Fugaku se alejó riendo.

Sakura observó claramente a su señor, que se iba riéndose con alegría. Sasuke tenía razón: su padre tenía la esperanza de manipular a la hija del conde.

-Disculpa, jovencita… - escuchó Sakura, y, volteándose, se encontró con el conde Haruno -¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre?

-Sa—Sakura, su alteza – susurró Sakura.

-¿Y tu apellido? ¿Acaso no tienes? – le preguntó, sonriendo.

-Hirasawa… Hirasawa Sakura – dijo Sakura.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-16… pronto cumpliré los 17 – contestó, extrañándose de las preguntas del duque.

-Ya veo… no te quitaré más tiempo, Sakura…

Dicho esto, se marchó hacia donde se encontraba su esposa, quien analizaba y abanicaba a su hija, quien ya estaba volviendo en sí. Sakura se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la mesa que compartía con las demás mucamas.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó Ino.

-No lo sé. La condesa pegó un grito y se desmayó…

-Uff.. ¿Qué tienen los nobles? A veces me parece que son tan delicados…

-Tienes razón – comentó Catherine -, a veces pareciera que se dañan con cualquier cosa. Pero no somos quiénes para juzgarlos, lamentablemente, ellos gobiernan al pueblo…

Empezó a sonar la música, una melodía dulce, que claramente era la invitación para los nobles a bailar. Pronto se apreciaron a las damas y a los caballeros bailar, con tal desenfado y naturaleza, que Sakura se perdió en el tiempo. Sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke, quien bailaba con su prometida. Sasuke bailaba con ligereza, como quien se desliza por el salón. Sakura nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Mientras los nobles bailaban, los mayordomos de los reyes les llevaron la comida a los demás sirvientes de los nobles. Sakura e Ino de verás que estaban extrañadas, porque nunca pensaron que la reina y el rey fueran de verdad tan amables. Cuando ambas se fijaron en su comida, se sorprendieron.

-¡VOY A COMER COMO ALGUIEN DE TÍTULO! – casi gritó Ino.

-¡Ino! No alces tanto la voz… Pero tienes razón… sirven mejor que el señor Fugaku – dijo Catherine.

-Ehm… ¿con qué cubierto empezamos? – preguntó Sakura.

-De afuera hacia adentro – contestó Moah.

Estaban apreciando los manjares que aún estaban sirviendo cuando terminó la melodía anterior, la que habían estado bailando los nobles. Los nobles aplaudieron y se retiraron, a la seña del rey, que le indicaba algo a los músicos. Empezó una música más movida, que causo algo de fastidio en algunos nobles y diversión y alegría en otros, mientras que emoción en los sirvientes. Era una danza del pueblo. Empezaron a sonreír, pero sin saber si levantarse o no. Los que mostraron la iniciativa fueron los mismos sirvientes de los reyes. Dejaron sus obligaciones, ya que habían terminado de servir la cena tanto a nobles como a los demás sirvientes. Empezaron a bailar al ritmo de los instrumentos de viento y cuerda. Sonriendo. Sakura e Ino conocían esa melodía: ellas solían bailarla cuando eran niñas y se emocionaron cuando empezaron a tocarla. Algunos sirvientes del rey y de otros nobles empezaron a invitar a los demás sirvientes a bailar. Un chico que cabello casi blanco invitó a Ino y esta aceptó encantada, mientras que uno de cabello rubio con matices rojos invitó a Sakura. Empezaron a danzar, dando vueltas, aplaudiendo e intercambiando parejas.(Nota de la autora: la escena del baile me basé en una escena de la película "Enredados", pueden ver el baile en el siguiente link, quitando los espacios: : / / w w w . ? v = w). Todos ellos sonreían y reían. A algunas chicas se les soltaron algunos mechones de cabello. Dieron algunas vueltas más todos ellos de forma individual y al final todos terminaron con parejas nuevamente justo cuando acabó la música. Todos aplaudieron y sonrieron. Algunos nobles mostraron muestras de diversión, mientras que otros mostraban desprecio. Aquellos que mostraban desprecio y resaltaban de alguna forma eran los duques Uchiha y Hyuuga. Ino y Sakura no se percataron de que el duque se aproximaba a ellas, que estaban junto a Catherine y Moah. En un primer segundo Sakura se estaba riendo y al segundo siguiente estaba en el suelo con la mejilla roja. El salón quedó en completo silencio: un noble había osado golpear a una mucama frente a los reyes.

-¡Sakura! – gritaron Moah, Ino y Catherine.

-¡CALLEN! – vociferó Fugaku.

-¡Fugaku! ¿¡Qué es lo que te ocurre? – exclamó el rey, acercándose a él.

-Mis sirvientes tienen PROHIBIDO bailar. Lo tienen prohibido, y aún así todos ellos – dijo señalando a sus sirvientes, que, a pesar de mantener la cabeza gacha, tenían una mirada incrédula – han osado bailar. No intervine antes, pero ahora lo hago. Le ruego, majestad, que me deje castigar a mis lacayos – y diciendo eso, pateo a Sakura, que soltó un alarido.

-¡PADRE! ¡YA BASTA! – gritó Itachi, haciendo que todos los nobles se voltearan a verlo –Nunca hiciste tal norma. Nunca les prohibiste divertirse en las fiestas del rey. ¿Por qué ahora la tratas así?

-¡Silencio Itachi! Tu y tu hermano siempre confraternizando con los plebeyos. Yo sé muy bien que tú y tu hermano tiene preferencia por esta gitana y su amiga. Yo he dicho que les prohibí danzar, asi que, estemos donde estemos, ¡las castigaré! – dicho esto volvió a mirar a Sakura, quien se había levantado y retrocedía con espanto. Antes de que pudiera darle un nuevo golpe, una mano detuvo su brazo.

El murmullo que había surgido mientras discutían cesó inmediatamente: el mismo rey había intervenido.

-¿Es porque esta joven tiene un parentesco muy fuerte con el Conde Haruno? ¿Acaso piensas que tu cólera contra Haruno puede enfocarse a una chica que se parece a él?

Murmullos. Murmullos por todos lados. Sakura abrió más los ojos. Fugaku empezó a reír de forma desquiciada.

-¿Parentesco con Haruno? Con todo respeto, majestad, no me haga reír. ¿Qué parentesco puede tener una simple gitana con un conde? Yo estoy castigándola, y luego seguiré con cada uno de los demás sirvientes.

-Si ese es el caso, Fugaku, has infringido una de mis indicaciones: permitir a los sirvientes divertirse. Tú sabes muy bien que estos bailes los organizo de tal forma que tanto la nobleza como sus sirvientes pueden divertirse. Has desobedecido mis indicaciones, Fugaku, y has molestado la velada a los demás invitados.

El rey se irguió más, si es que eso era posible.

-Uchiha Fugaku, quedas expulsado del Consejo. No necesito a un noble que enfrente de los demás nobles no siga las instrucciones de su propio Rey.

Se produjo un silencio tenso. Sakura hasta podría haber jurado que los ojos del duque se tornaban rojos.

-Entiendo Majestad – dijo pausadamente -. Pero eso no evitará que más adelante, tal vez mañana, castigue a todos y cada uno de mis sirvientes.

-No se atreva, duque – dijo la reina, esta vez -. Los sirvientes son eso: sirvientes, no esclavos. No pueden masacrarlos. Ellos pueden irse cuando deseen, y si no pueden hacerlo en tus tierras, ya que tú lo prohibiste, pero en este momento están en los terrenos del rey, todos ellos si quieren pueden decidir irse, Fugaku. Deja de tratar a los plebeyos como si fueran basura.

El ambiente se estaba tornando más tenso, tensión que se vio interrumpida cuando Sakura empezó a toser, y, cuando tosía, pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron de su boca.

-¡Sakura! – exclamó Ino.

Sus compañeras la rodearon, mientras que una de ellas se sacaba el pañuelo del cuello y le cubría la boca a su amiga. La reina se aproximó rápidamente y, apenas observó a Sakura, llamó a uno de sus criados:

-Llévala inmediatamente a la enfermería. Llamen a un doctor – dicho esto, se volvió hacia Fugaku -. Me avergüenzas, Fugaku. Felizmente, gracias a Mikoto, tus hijos no son como tú. Esta botando sangre por la boca – Ino soltó un gemido, un llanto contenido, al escuchar a la reina y ver a su amiga con sangre -. No sé qué le hayas hecho exactamente, pero tanto mi esposo como yo nos hemos cansado de tus excesos.

-Serás juzgado por tus actos – concluyó el Rey.

Sasuke se aproximó a Sakura, quien estaba siendo llevada a la emergencia. Se sorprendió cuando comprobó que ella tenía un gran parecido con el conde Haruno.

* * *

Capítulo algo cortito, lo sé. Lo hice así para no atrasarme tanto al subirlo. El próximo será algo más largo, tal vez como el capítulo 7. Espero que les haya gustado


	9. Descubriendo la verdad

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

IX

Descubriendo la verdad

-Quiero verla – decía la condesa.

-No puedes verla, cariño. Están tratándola – decía la reina.

Había pasado una hora desde el desastroso final del baile, en el cual todos dejaron de bailar y miraban a Fugaku como si fuera un ser monstruoso. Todos excepto algunos nobles, que manifestaban cierto desprecio hacia los plebeyos.

-Habrase visto… Nunca había visto al duque actuar de esa forma… - decía una marquesa.

-Los plebeyos deberían de conocer su lugar, el duque hizo bien, y si no fuera por los reyes, yo ya habría hecho un tanto similar con mis sirvientes – decía otro noble.

Pero en ese momento había un conde y una condesa que estaban muy, demasiado interesados por el estado de salud de cierta mucama. El conde y condesa Haruno, junto con la hija de ellos dos.

-Uchiha se pasó de la raya – dijo el rey -. A pesar de que lo he expulsado del consejo, él tiene razón. No puedo evitar que él castigue a sus sirvientes cuando regresen a su región. Pero al menos se le juzgará por sus actos, que iban en contra de las indicaciones que había dado de forma expresa.

-Tiene razón… - empezó el conde, pero se vio interrumpido por una enfermera que sacaba a una Ino totalmente llorosa.

-¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó la reina al doctor, temiendo lo peor.

-Ella está a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, y si sigue adentro, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no podremos trabajar – dijo el médico.

Se retiró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. La reina le dio un poco de té caliente a Ino, esperando que se calme. El conde se acercó a ella y le preguntó.

-Dime, jovencita, ¿conoces desde hace tiempo a tu amiga?

-S-s-s-í, des-des-d-e que llegó a la ciudad, alteza – intentó decir Ino.

-¿Desde que llegó a la ciudad? ¿A la región de Uchiha? – preguntó esta vez la condesa.

-S-s-sí. Soy un año mayor que ella, y recuerdo haber tenido 3 años cuando su madre y ella llegaron a la región – tomó un poco del té -. Su familia es gitana, al igual que la mia, así que nos entendimos muy bien desde el comienzo. Siempre fue buena, pero no entiendo… No entiendo p-o-rque el duque la trató así de la nada – dijo Ino, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-Uchiha Fugaku siempre ha sido así con el pueblo en general – dijo el conde, quién se estaba sujetando la cabeza con una mano, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza -. Majestad, a mi esposa y mi nos gustaría hablar con usted y con la reina, a solas.

Ino no se sorprendió, es más, pensó que era normal dicha actitud, pero el rey y la reina se miraron de forma enigmática. La reina se levantó de su asiento y los guio a una habitación aledaña, mientras Ino seguía llorando.

El rey y la reina entraron primero a una pequeña habitación de lectura, con muebles cómodos. Se sentaron y esperaron a que los condes entraran para que se desatará la tormenta.

-Te dije que había que decirles – murmuró la reina.

-¿Y en qué momento dijiste eso? – murmuró el rey, sorprendido

Volvieron a la realidad cuando el conde entró con su esposa y cerró la puerta.

-Majestad, ¿qué significa eso? – exclamó el conde.

-¡Nos ocultaron la presencia de una muchacha idéntica a nuestra hija! – exclamó la condesa.

-¿¡Ella es mi hermana? – se escuchó una nueva voz, seguida de un portazo.

Los condes se voltearon para ver a su menor hija, que había entrado en la habitación.

-Karin, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó su madre.

-Vete a los aposentos que se te asignaron – dijo su padre.

-¡No! Tengo derecho a saber si ella es o no mi hermana. El cabello rosa no es común, y menos entre el pueblo. Los únicos son nuestra familia, una familia noble…

-Tiene razón, pero no estábamos seguros – dijo la reina.

-Podría ser cualquier otra muchacha, Hikari. No podíamos alarmarlos de la nada – dijo el rey.

-Pero ustedes mismos escucharon a su amiga – dijo la condesa -. Ella no vivió toda su vida ahí. Ella llegó con su… "madre," aunque es más que claro que no lo es.

-Lo más importante, ahora, es esperar a que se recupere, luego podemos averiguar si es que ella es realmente tu hija Sakura…

-¡Es la viva imagen de mi madre, majestad! – exclamó la hija de los Haruno.

-Lo es, no lo niego – dijo la reina -. Pero tanto ustedes como nosotros asumimos que ese ataque no fue para secuestrar a tu hija, sino para asesinarlos – la reina calló momentáneamente -. Tú sabes muy bien que tu esposo cuenta de una gran aprobación por parte del rey, y eso ha causado celos por parte de los Uchiha y los Hyuuga, y quién sabe por qué otros nobles.

-Sí, pero ese día sólo secuetraron a nuestra hija, porque a mi sólo me amenazaron, pero no me tocaron – dijo Hikari -, aunque cuando entraron más bandidos, hablaron sobre cumplir algo.

-Exacto… Me preguntó si realmente Uchiha haya tenido que ver…

-Majestad, ¿alguien más lo sabe? – preguntó repentinamente la condesa.

-No, nadie más – respondió el rey.

-Es mejor que quede así – aseguró el conde.

-¿Saber qué? – preguntó la joven condesa.

-Cuando sea el tiempo, querida, lo sabrás – dijo sonriendo amablemente su madre.

Guardaron momentáneamente silencio, cuando se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo la reina.

Dio su paso el doctor que había estado curando a Sakura, seguido por Ino.

-¡Doctor! – exclamó Ino.

-Ahora que estoy con los reyes, podrás saberlo – dijo algo irritado, pero comprensivo. Se volvió a los reyes -. La muchacha está estable. Felizmente no le dañó de forma seria sus órganos internos, pero sí los lesionó…. Con todo respeto, majestad, no deje que la muchacha esté cerca de ese loco.

-Y no lo estará – dijo el conde, de forma decisiva -. Ella será contratada por nosotros, y si la joven aquí presente también lo desea, puede dejar al duque y venir con nosotros.

A Ino se le iluminaron los ojos, pero inmediatamente, empezó a soltar lágrimas.

-Le agradezco, su alteza, pero me temo que tendré que rechazar dicha oferta. Y creo que Sakura también lo hará –guardó silencio un momento -. A Sakura y a mi nos acusaron de hechicería, pero los hijos del duque Uchiha nos acogieron, pero debíamos trabajar para ellos a cambio de que mi familia no pase hambre y que el padre de Sakura sea sacado de prisión – siguió derramando lágrimas -. No podemos abandonar la región del duque sin temer por nuestras familias.

La hija de los Haruno se volvió hacia el rey.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer, majestad? Usted es el rey…

Jiraiya quedó pensativo.

-Creo que hay algo que podemos hacer – concluyó, mirando a su esposa, quien asintió.

* * *

-Padre, te sobrepasaste… ¡Retaste la autoridad del rey en su propio palacio! – exclamó Itachi.

-Cállate – le dijo de forma cortante -. No faltará mucho para que este estúpido régimen termine.

-¿A qué te refieres, Fugaku? – dijo preocupada la duquesa Mikoto.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Mikoto? El rey no tiene herederos, y sus hermanos ya han muerto sin herederos también. Su dinastía se está desmoronando. Y tanto el rey como la reina ya están viejos, por lo que cuando mueran el reino quedará a disposición del consejo, y el consejo decidirá quién gobernará. Y los mejores calificados somos Hyuuga y yo, y ambos sabemos que me elegirán a mí.

-Eso sucederá – dijo Sasuke, esta vez – si es que el rey no abdica a favor de alguien, padre.

-¡Cállate Sasuke! Eso no sucederá, no puede suceder, y muchos nobles, los verdaderos nobles, no los que sienten aprecio hacia los plebeyos, impedirán que pase eso. Este chiste de reino debe terminar.

-Padre – dijo Itachi, de forma pensativa -, incluso si no sucedería eso, ¿estás seguro de que el rey no tiene más parientes?

-¿A qué te refieres Itachi? – preguntó Mikoto.

-Espera… ¿Recuerdas a Lady Lilian? – preguntó Fugaku –Esa noble regordeta de cabello morado y ojos verdes.

-¡Ah! Lady Lilian de la Hoja, la prima en primer grado del anterior rey – dijo Mikoto sonriendo, cuando dejó de sonreír al percatarse de la realidad -. Pero ella estaba soltera – murmuró.

-Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿No recuerdas que el rey comentó que una prima suya se había casado y tenido un par de hijos? Fue hace años, cuando nuestros padres eran jóvenes, cuando yo apenas era un bebé… Pero que sepa esos hijos murieron – murmuró Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke, que había estado callado mientras hojeaba un libro, habló, voltéandolo hacia ellos.

-Pues esa prima hermana tuvo hijos, padre, y la única hija que sobrevivió es – y les mostró el libro. El nuevo color del rostro de Fugaku era un color rojo vivo. Mikoto leyó lentamente.

-Akiyama Hikari. Actualmente, Haruno Hikari – murmuró Mikoto.

-La actual condesa Haruno – dijo Itachi.

-Eso quiere decir que ella o su hija… - empezó Sasuke.

-Asumirá el trono – concluyó Itachi.

-El rey sí que guardó bien el secreto – murmuró Mikoto, sorprendida de que Haruno Hikari sea pariente del rey.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento haberme demorado, pero espero que este capítulo les haya gustado :D

Espero sus reviews!


	10. Averiguando

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

X

Averiguando

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde lo ocurrido en el baile y, a pesar de las advertencias del rey, el duque Uchiha Fugaku abandonó el palacio real con todos sus sirvientes.

**FLASH BACK**

**-Fugaku, obedece. No vuelvas a cometer crímenes en contra de tus súbditos. Todo llega a mis oídos. Lo mismo para ti, Hyuuga – les había dicho el rey. Las únicas palabras duras a los dos únicos nobles que las recibieron.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

El solo hecho de que el rey hubiera dicho esas palabras había ocasionado que el duque sea más fuerte en sus castigos, incitando a los sirvientes a quejarse con el rey, pero para que eso pase primero debían salir del castillo… vivos.

-El duque está cada vez de un humor… - murmuró Catherine, una de las mucamas de la duquesa.

-Y que lo digas, Catherine – susurró Moah, para luego voltearse y exclamar -¡Sakura! No levantes tanto peso. El doctor te dijo que un mes no hagas mucho esfuerzo.

-¡¿AHHHH?! ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso si el duque está cada vez más pesado con todos, especialmente conmigo?

-Tú tienes la ventaja de que el duque Sasuke sea el que te ordena. No te mandará a azotar, como mando a Michale…

-Eso fue terrible… - dijo otra mucama.

-¿Pero a razón de qué se habrá puesto así?

-¿No escuchaste al rey? El duque esta fuera del consejo…

-Eso es razón más que suficiente para que esté de mal humor, pero no para que se desquite con nosotros – comentó Ino, que acababa de entrar.

Suspiraron, escuchando los gritos del duque hacia algún sirviente desdichado que se haya topado en su camino.

* * *

Una pelirroja caminaba decidida hacia la biblioteca personal de sus padres. Llegó hasta la puerta, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de golpe. Se acercó hasta su padre y esperó hasta que este le dirigiera la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, explotó.

-¡Padre! No puedes quedarte sin hacer nada. No puedes. Los sirvientes ya pasaron la voz. El duque Uchiha se ha vuelto radical con sus sirvientes, los tortura cada vez que alguno comete una equivocación… ¿Y si mi hermana…?

-Karin, aún no sabemos si es tu hermana o no. No podemos estar seguros. Los espías que mandamos a hacer averiguaciones deben de llegar en un día o dos, por lo que nos enteraremos.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar completamente seguro de que averiguaran todo? – le preguntó.

-Por que se encargarán de traer a la madre de la muchacha – dijo él.

-¿Y si no la encuentran? – preguntó la hija nuevamente.

-Es por eso que te dije que volverán en un día o dos. Tu madre y yo los enviamos apenas volvimos al palacio…

Karin se quedó un poco más tranquila y sonrió un poco. Su padre la observó por un momento, dejó su libro a un lado y le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede, hija? ¿Por qué quieres que se encuentre a tu hermana?

-Papá, sé que por un tiempo pensé que era genial ser una "hija única," pero cuando vi el árbol familiar supe que tenía una hermana, y que no era hija única. Por un tiempo pensé que había muerto, pero cuando crecí entendí que mientras no se encuentre el cuerpo, no se puede dar por sentada una muerte. El cuerpo de mi hermana nunca se encontró. Además, es mi hermana mayor. Le pregunté a mis mucamas qué recordaban de ella, porque desapareció muy pequeña. Pero todos me dijeron que era dulce, incluso con dos años…. Y ahora sé que fue por un atentado contra la familia… ¿Pero quién…?

-Tenemos nuestras sospechas, pero no podemos asegurar nada – le dijo el conde a su hija -. Pero por el momento, no quiero que hagas viajes. Tu madre y yo preferimos estar los tres juntos, con la protección del rey…

-Papá, ¿tú crees que quieran hacernos daño?

-No solo a ti, sino también a tu madre… Así que por el momento quiero que permanezcan juntas dentro del palacio…

* * *

El duque Hyuuga bajaba de su carruaje frente al palacio de los Uchiha. Los guardias hacían reverencias ante el duque, su esposa y su hija, mientras estos caminaban hasta la sala de estar en donde el duque Uchiha estaba con su esposa. Luego de saludarse formalmente, Hyuuga mandó a su hija con dos mucamas presentes, Moah e Ino, a hablar con su prometido.

Cuando la duquesa Hinata salió de la habitación, el duque Hyuuga se volvió hacia su esposa. Lo mismo hizo el duque Uchiha, y ambas duquesas inclinaron sus cabezas y salieron silenciosamente de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, para hacer compañía a los jóvenes, ya que no era apropiado que estén solos, incluso con la compañía de las mucamas.

Cuando dejaron de escucharse los pasos de las duquesas, Uchiha habló.

-Mi familia también lo sabe ahora. Saben que Haruno Hikari es pariente del rey. Pariente directo a la corona.

-Entonces queda poco tiempo para actuar. El solo hecho de que sepan eso nos da un rango muy limitado de posibilidades. Si atacamos a los Haruno como hace años, muchos sospecharan.

-No creo que nuestra propia familia nos delate.

-¿Tú crees? Hinata aparenta ser fría, pero sé que es tierna y dulce, algo que, tu sabes, considero repugnante. Lo hace para ser la próxima duquesa. Por otra parte, tus hijos tienen el carácter benévolo de tu esposa. Hemos fallado en eso.

-¿A quién planeas atacar?

-Lo ideal sería a la hija, pero muchos sospecharían. Conseguiremos que los padres salgan, una emboscada y la hija será la próxima duquesa, fácil de manipular, y cuando asuma el trono, será fácil… y luego, una muerte lamentable por, por ejemplo, una caída del caballo… Y el trono estará disponible para nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? Espero que sepas que te conviene que mi familia sea la familia real – siseo el duque Uchiha.

Hyuuga miró fijamente al Uchiha, antes de sonreír.

-Tienes razón, siempre y cuando mi hija sea reina.

-Eso lo puedes dar por sentado.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke salieron por un sendero que daba al jardín.

-¡Hinata! Los hemos buscado por todos lados.

-¡Sasuke! Les hemos dicho que es poco decoroso que estén paseando solos.

-Madre – dijo Sasuke -, no paseamos solos. Si se percata, y usted también, duquesa, las mucamas Moah e Ino están detrás de nosotros.

Ambas madres miraron a las mucamas y se calmaron. La duquesa Uchiha llamó a ambas mucamas para preparan el té de esa tarde, en el jardín del palacio. Cuando ambas mucamas pasaron cerca a la hija del duque Hyuuga, ella les susurró un "gracias."

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Sasuke se volvió a Hinata.

-Es increíble que haya vivido toda mi vida en este palacio y nunca haya encontrado esos pasajes secretos.

-Pero gracias a eso sabemos qué traman nuestro padres. Algo que nuestras madres no tiene idea – susurró Hinata -. No puedo creerlo. Quieren que una dinastía caiga sólo para ser parte de la familia real…

-A mi lo que me extraña es que quieran que yo asuma el trono, en lugar de mi hermano mayor.

-Eso es muy extraño, pero por el momento, sigamos fingiendo. Todo este tiempo lo hemos hecho, aparentamos soportar lo mal que nos llevamos para que nuestras padres quieran unir a las familiar con más ganas. Pero de esta forma, nunca sabrán que planeamos apoyar a los Haruno…

-Ahora estamos seguros de que tu padre realizó ese ataque contra los Haruno, y ahora sabemos la razón. Cuanta más personas lo sepan, ellos se sentirán más inseguros. Pero primero, debemos hablar con el rey.

-Alteza, no tengo la posibilidad de salir del palacio sin una corte correspondiente – dijo Hinata.

-De eso estoy al tanto. Por eso iré yo en estos días.

Ambos dejaron de hablar para dirigirse hacia sus madres, quienes los llamaban. Mientras caminaban, Hinata preguntó.

-¿Será que esa muchacha es la hija perdida?

-¿Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido.

-Es de cabello rosa, y luego de verla cerca a los condes, se parece mucho a la condesa… No creo que sea sólo coincidencia…

* * *

Los condes Haruno y su hija estaban tomando desayuno, tres días después de la conversación que tuvieron el conde y su hija. El conde hablaba de que planeaba subir ligeramente los impuestos en la región para permitir que haya canales de agua entre los pobladores.

-… Y de esa forma será posible que puedan conseguir agua más rápido y que la higiene sea mejor… - se interrumpió cuando un guardia entró en la habitación -¿Qué sucede?

-Disculpe, alteza, pero un señor exige una audiencia. Viene acompañado de una pariente que necesita ayuda, al parecer…

Los Haruno se miraron a los ojos. Dieron la orden de que llevaran a los "plebeyos" a la biblioteca. Esto no era de extrañar a los guardias, ya que los Haruno tenían buen corazón. Mientras esperaban en la biblioteca, la condesa empezó a abanicarse. Estaba nerviosa. Cuando los "plebeyos" entraron, el conde mandó a los guardias a salir. Nuevamente, nada fuera de lo común. El hombre se quitó la capucha y la barba falsa.

-Lord Tobi, es un placer verlo – dijo el conde.

-No tanto como el mio cuando puedo serle de utilidad a ustedes – dijo el lord, inclinándose -. Y creo que es a ella a quien han estado buscando.

Los condes miraron a la mujer, cubierta por la capucha.

-Por favor, déjanos ver tu rostro. Por lo que entiendo, eres madre de una muchacha llamada Sakura…

La mujer irguió un poco su cabeza, antes de empezar a quitarse la capucha. A la vez que lo hacía, empezó a hablar.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo, alteza.

Los condes reconocieron la voz al instante. La condesa abrió totalmente sus ojos al reconocer a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

-¡Elizabeth! - exclamaron los condes.

-Asi es altezas.

-Padre, ¿quién es? – preguntó Karin.

-Una mucama que trabajó aquí antes del ataque. Sí sabíamos que era gitana pero la creímos muerta luego del ataque. Muchos desaparecieron, en especial los que las atendían a ustedes.

-Elizabeth, ¿por qué no regresaste? – exclamó la condesa.

-El duque no dejaba que saliera nadie de sus tierras.

-Pero podrías haberlo hecho…

-No lo hubiera podido hacer sin provocar la muerte de la condesa…

Los condes se quedaron impactados.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, Elizabeth? – preguntó lentamente la condesa.

-Lo que ha oído. Sakura… es su hija, alteza.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el golpe de la condesa al caer al piso, luego de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Ok, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Pronto actualizaré los demás fics.

¿Un review? ¡Gracias!


	11. Silencio

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

XI

Silencio

Se escuchaban los gritos por todas partes del palacio. Se alertaba del conocimiento del hallazgo de la primogénita de los Haruno. Pasos presurosos y los carruajes yendo hacia el palacio del rey, era la última noticia en todo el reino… Noticia que no había pasado desapercibida por el duque Uchiha. Dadas las descripciones por un espía en el palacio, el duque sabía muy bien quién era.

-Morirá – dijo sencillamente, a la hora de la cena.

-¡Fugaku! No podemos hacer eso. Es decendiente del rey. Pronto vendrán a recogerla, y si está muerta, serás considerado un traidor, y te…

-Silencio Mikoto. No la mandaré a matar, sencillamente será… un pequeño accidente. Obviamente tengo que hacerlo rápido… Y no será muy difícil contratar a unos bandidos. No me importa lo que cueste. Sé que el rey ha enviado ya a sus emisarios. E incluso cuando esa mujer ha dicho quién se supone que es la gitana, tendrán que comprobarlo. No me creo que la mujer esté diciendo la verdad. Pero sea una u otra cosa, me adelantaré.

-Padre, sabrán que habrás sido tú – dijo Itachi.

-No podrán demostrarlo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo observaba.

* * *

-Sakura, el duque te llama – dijo uno de los sirvientes.

-¿Eh? Eso es extraño. Él nunca me llama a menos que esté en uno de sus caprichos…

-Pues puede que esté en uno de esos.

-Iré.

Olollollololololololo

-Itachi…

-Dime, Sasuke.

-¿Has visto a Sakura?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? No me digas que tú y Hinata quieren protegerla.

-Si te dejamos ser parte del plan no fue para que te burlaras de mi.

-No la he visto.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y echaron a correr por los pasillos del palacio. Corrieron hasta entrar en la cocina.

-¡Lizzie! ¿¡Dónde está Sakura?! – preguntaron ambos hermanos.

-¡Su-Su alteza! – exclamó impresionada la chica, y algo asustada –No lo sé alteza. Ella no suele venir a la cocina sino es para llevarle algo, su alteza. Ella suele estar más con Ino, Moah y Katherine.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar. Ambos hijos del duque habían salido corriendo hacia los cuartos.

-¡Ino! – gritó Itachi.

-Alteza – Ino casi se quedaba muda. El duque estaba muy cerca a ella.

-¿Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Eh? La llamó el duque, dijo que tenía que hablar con ella… pero eso fue hace unas horas. No la he visto desde entonces…

* * *

La directiva del rey se acercaba al palacio de los Uchiha. Iban el rey, la reina, el conde Haruno, la condesa Haruno y su hija. Iban acompañados de la guardia real y cada uno de los hombres montaba un caballo.

-¡Por favor, deténganse un momento! Mi hija se siente un poco mareada… - se escuchó la voz de la condesa.

Se detuvieron todos y la hija de los condes bajó del carruaje. Estaba algo amarillenta y empezó a acercarse al río, que estaba a unos metros del camino. Cuando llegó, enfocó su vista a algo que flotaba en el agua. Algo rojo. Segundos después, gritó de forma desgarradora.

Todos se acercaron apresurados, para apreciar a una mujer flotando en el agua, con los ojos cerrados y perdieron sangre por una herida en su abdomen.

-¡SAKURA! – gritó la condesa, mientras unos soldados se acercaban corriendo al cuerpo, entre nadar y caminar, lograron sacarla. Uno de ellos se agachó a su pecho… y sólo obtuvo silencio.

* * *

SÉ QUE ES DEMASIADO CORTO! Pero decidí actualizar, aunque sea así de corto, para que no olviden la historia. Para los que sufrieron un mini-infarto, Sakura NO ESTÁ MUERTA.

¿Merezco un review? ¿Al menos por el suspenso? Prometo que el próximo capítulo será mas largo.

¡CUIDENSE!


	12. Herencia y Traición

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

XII

Herencia y Traición

-¡SALVÉNLA! –gritaba la condesa.

Luego del supuesto silencio en el pecho de Sakura, se escuchó un latido. Su corazón latía, pero de forma leve. Había perdido sangre, y eso se evidenciaba en la daga que tenía clava en su abdomen, su vestido y cabello manchado.

-Esto no es casualidad – murmuró un soldado real. Los presentes se volvieron a mirarlo -. Si el duque nunca deja salir a sus sirvientes de su palacio. Nunca. Los mismos mercaderes van a vender sus productos al palacio. ¿Por qué ella estaría de esta forma en medio del bosque?

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Sakura tosió y escupió agua. Todos los presentes se volvieron a ella.

-No podemos dejar saber a Fugaku que Sakura esta viva –dijo el rey -. No podemos dejarle saber que ha cometido traición. Se le hará saber eso cuando vaya al palacio real. ¡Shuji!

-¡Si, Majestad! – dijo un soldado, dando un paso adelante.

-Ve con tu grupo al palacio del duque, con una carta que escribiré ahora mismo. Deben ir y entregársela al duque. ¡Y ni una palabra de lo que acaba de suceder! Nosotros volveremos a toda marcha al palacio a salvar a la primogénita del conde.

El grupo de soldados hizo una profunda inclinación y partieron a galope hacia el palacio del duque, mientras la comitiva real hacía lo mismo pero hacia el palacio del Rey.

* * *

-¿A qué te refieres con muerta? - gritó Sasuke.

-A que está muerta. Deja de discutir. El trono está abierto a ti ahora. Así que deja de discutir.

-Si querías formar parte de la familia real, ¿por qué no casar a Itachi con la hija menor del conde?

-Luego de que accedas al trono, planeo que Itachi pueda contraer matrimonio con la hija del rey del reino del trueno.

-¿¡Qué?! – exclamó Itachi.

-Fugaku… ¿Ese ha sido tu plan? – dijo su esposa, totalmente horrorizada.

-Lo ha sido desde hace un tiempo. No les estoy pidiendo su opinión. Se hará lo que he dicho.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, un soldado tocó la puerta. Entró e hizo una reverencia.

-Alteza, unos mensajeros del rey están presentes. Piden una audiencia con usted.

-¿Mensajeros del rey? Diles que pasen – dijo el duque.

Luego de unos minutos, entraron los soldados del rey. Iban algo colorados por la alocada carrera que habían hecho hasta el palacio del duque, pero iban con la dignidad que caracterizaba a la guardia real del rey.

-Alteza, el rey, su Majestad Jiraiya, solicita su presencia en el baile anual de máscaras, que se realizará a finales del próximo mes.

Luego de la expresión de sorpresa del duque, los soldados entregaron el pergamino, el cual contenía el sello real. Se retiraron y dejaron solos a los duques.

-¿Qué harás padre? Tendrás que llevar a todos los sirvientes y se darán cuenta de que falta Sakura. Sabrán que cometiste traición – dijo Itachi.

-No sabrán que la asesiné. En realidad, yo no la maté.

-¡Pero la llevaste hasta unos criminales! ¡Ellos pueden hablar! – exclamó Mikoto.

-No, no hablarán. Les pagué lo suficiente para que se retiraran de la zona. Además, Sakura pudo haber intentado huir y la asesinaron. Nadie sabrá nada.

* * *

-¿Despertaste? – escuchó una voz.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una muchacha menor que ella, con el cabello rojo y mirándola de forma angustiada.

-¿Quién… eres… tú? – susurró Sakura.

Vio que la chica sonreía y se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Gracias a Dios – dijo ella -. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Doctor! ¡Mi hermana despertó!

¿Hermana? No sabía de qué hablaba la chica, pero luego de que pudo enfocar bien su vista, se percató de que estaba en una habitación de lujo, y reconoció a la muchacha como la hija de los condes Haruno: aquella chica que se había desmayado cuando la observó fijamente.

Intentó concentrarse en los pasos apresurados que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, pero sentía un dolor punzante en su abdomen. Empezó a recordar todo vagamente y aún le costaba asimilarlo.

-¡Hija! ¿Estás bien? – escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Su mirada vagó a la mirada de la condesa, a quien reconoció inmediatamente, al conde, al rey y reina, que estaban presentes, a la del doctor y a…

-Mamá… - murmuró Sakura.

Todos los presentes volvieron su mirada hacia Elizabeth, quien inmediatamente se acercó hacia su "hija."

-Sakura… - dijo ella.

Nadie le impidió acercarse. Nadie. A pesar de que no era la madre biológica de Sakura, la había criado.

-Mamá… Ya sé todo… - murmuró Sakura, mirándola a ella, y luego a los condes.

-Cómo… ¿Cómo que sabes todo? – preguntó Elizabeth.

-El duque…

-¿Uchiha? – exclamó el rey -¿Realmente el duque fue culpable?

-Sí – dijo Sakura-. Al comienzo no entendía, pero…

**FLASH BACK**

**Estaba caminando por el bosque con el duque. Algo extraño. ¿Qué necesitaría que la llamó? Los sirvientes no salían del palacio por nada del mundo.**

**-Duque, es un placer verlo.**

**Sakura se percató de que empezaban a estar rodeados por unos criminales. Ella sabía que ellos eran de rondar el bosque, pero nunca pensó que estaría en el bosque que era parte del territorio del palacio.**

**-Señores… Aquí está su pago. Ahora hagan su parte.**

**El duque se alejó de ella. Sakura se asustó y empezó a retroceder hasta dar su espalda con un árbol. **

**-Alteza… ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakura, asustada.**

**-Vas a morir, así que no me importa decirlo.**

**Dos minutos de explicación, antes de que el primer criminal se lanzara contra ella. Logró esquivarlo y comenzó a correr. Corrió hasta estar cerca a un río. Sabía que se metía en el río y nadaba, podía escapar. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, sintió algo filoso incrustrarse en su abdomen. Cuando se percató, uno de los asesinos había lanzado su daga desde lejos. Sintió a otro detrás de ella, que la cargó y la lanzó al río. Luego de unos minutos, vió todo negro.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-Te explicó todo… - murmuró la condesa.

Sakura asintió.

-La verdad, yo siempre supe que mi mamá no era mi verdadera mamá. Es decir, no nos parecemos. Y tampoco me parezco a mi papá… Lo siento… Me criaron, por eso los llamo así.

-Sakura, sé que es de improviso, pero tenemos que decirte algo – dijo el rey.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sakura.

-Para fin de mes estarás sana, así que estarás tomando clases de etiqueta, y todo para un baile – dijo la reina -. Es un baile de máscaras, en donde se te presentará como la hija mayor de la condesa, y se dará a conocer la traición del duque. Nosotros mandamos una carta diciendo que tenían que hacerse cargo de ti hasta que lleguemos, ya que ya se había averiguado que tú eres parte de la línea de acceso al trono.

-Pero sólo el duque…

-No sabemos si su familia participó en esto…

-Es imposible – dijo ella, moviendo negativamente la cabeza -. Ino me dijo que Sasuke y la duquesa Hinata estaban haciendo planes para evitar algo. No pudo escuchar más… Pero… ¿por qué no le preguntan a ellos?

-Sería una opción – aceptó el conde -. Todos saben que los hijos del duque Uchiha y el duque Hyuuga no son como ellos.

* * *

El baile iba a comenzar. Pronto. Pronto podría ver a Sasuke otra vez. Ella sabía que él no había tenido nada que ver. Siempre pudo observar cómo él despreciaba las ideas de su padre.

-Hi.. Sakura – escuchó.

Se volvió y observó a su verdadera madre. Ella le tendía un antifaz.

-Entrarás luego de que el rey te llame…

-Siento que no me trata realmente como si fuera su hija.

La condesa rió.

-Y tu te comportas como si no fuera tu verdadera madre. Hemos estado separas mucho tiempo, pero ahora podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Yo, tú, tu padre y tu hermana.

Se escuchó la música. Su madre le tendió su mano y caminaron hacia la entrada. Observó al conde, su padre, quien le sonrió a través de la máscara. Su hermana se aproximó a ella sonriendo.

-Nunca te olvidé, hermanita – dijo Karin -. Ahora podremos ser realmente felices.

-¡SUS ALTEZAS, LOS CONDES HARUNO! – se escuchó al anunciante.

Entraron ambos condes, dejando a sus hijas detrás. Todos los presentes, lo sabían ellas, se estaban preguntando a qué se debía el adelanto del baile, y porqué los Haruno eran la principal atracción. Ni el duque Uchiha lo sabía, pero asumía que era para anunciar que la menor de sus hija iba a ser la heredera al trono.

Se hizo el silencio, y el conde se volvió a mirar al rey. Este asintió. El conde comenzó a hablar.

-Como saben, hace más de una década mi hija mayor fue secuestrada, y todos la creían muerta. Pero hoy, tengo el agrado de anunciarles a todos que encontramos a mi Sakura, y se ha confirmado que es mi hija.

-Sakura, Karin, pasen al salón - llamó la reina.

Ambas hermanas entraron, con las máscaras puestas.

-Hikari, te pido que tanto Sakura como tú se quiten los antifaces, para que todos se percaten de que realmente es tu hija.

Cuando lo hicieron, los sonidos de exclamación en el público no se hicieron esperar. El parecido era imposible de rechazar. Sakura distinguió entre el público el cabello de Sasuke, y su sonrisa de alivio. Ahí tuvo su confirmación.

-Y debo anunciar, además – dijo el rey -, que esta familia… Está relacionada con mi familia.

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo.

-Amigos mios, tengo el agrado de decir que mi dinastía no morirá conmigo. Esta joven – dijo el rey, señalando a Sakura -, será la próxima reina.

Un aplauso y gritos de júbilo. Sakura no pensó que reaccionarían así.

-¡MALDITA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTARÍAS MUERTA!

Todos se volvieron para ver cómo el duque Uchiha desenvainaba su espada y corría hacia Sakura. Los guardias reaccionaron, pero estaban muy lejos. Nadie lograría frenar al duque.

Pero…

-¡Sasuke! – exclamó el duque.

El hijo menor del duque se había interpuesto entre Sakura y el duque, frenando el golpe de espada con la suya propia, y teniendo como respaldo a Itachi.

-Se acabo duque – escucharon una voz femenina.

-¡HINATA! ¡VUELVES!

-Lo siento padre, pero no puedo perdonarte ni a ti ni al duque Uchiha lo que han hecho. Querer acabar con una dinastía por su ambición personal…

-Veo que todo ha ido de acuerdo al plan, Hinata – dijo la reina.

Tanto Sasuke, como Itachi y Hinata, dijeron al unísono.

-Nuestra lealtad está con la familia real.

-Uchiha Fugaku – dijo el rey -. Serás condenado por el delito de alta traición.

* * *

Ok, lo he escrito en tiempo record. Espero que les guste.

¿AHORA SÍ MEREZCO UN REVIEW?

GRACIAS!

Conestando los reviews del último capítulo:

**Guest: jajaja lo sé! Pero igual gracias por ponerme un review.**

**Antotis: Dije que no se moría y aquí está vivita y coleando. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Hime-chan: NOOOO! Aquí está! Que no te de un infarto!**

**Antonietta: Gracias! Por leerlo desde que comenzó. Espero que continues leyéndolo.**


	13. Asesinato

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

XIII

Asesinato

-Culpable.

El veredicto del jurado ya todos lo sabían. Era obvio que Uchiha Fugaku era culpable de intentar asesinar a la heredera del rey. A pesar de que ella aún no era mayor de edad, a Sakura se la consideraba (al menos por parte del rey) la legítima heredera y no a su madre. Sin enmbargo, muchos nobles se negaban a admitir a una "plebeya" como futura reina, y mucho menos a una "gitana."

Sakura entendía el actuar de todos, incluso cuando no le dirigían la palabra en medio de una celebración en el palacio real. Ella soportaba todo en silencio, incluso cuando una marquesa derramó "accidentalmente" su ponche en su vestido celeste. Se había disculpado de forma irónica y se había marchado riendo. Sakura salió a un balcón a llorar.

Si bien todos se habían alegrado de que la dinastía no moríría con el rey, luego de una semana de haber estado viendo a la hija de los condes paseando por el palacio, habían comenzado las habladurías.

-Ella se ganaba la vida como prostituta…

-Se acostaba con hombres para poder comer…

-Si ya no es virgen no conseguirá un pretendiente, así sea la próxima reina…

Todos murmullos. No podía soportarlos. Lo último, ocurrido hacía unos minutos, fue el hijo de un conde diciendo que él le podría pagar por acostarse con ella, pero que tal vez tendría que pensarlo mejor porque no la "estrenaría," provocando risas entre sus compañeros. Sakura lo único a lo que atinó fue a darle una bofetada al estilo que golpeaba a los soldados que la perseguían cuando trabajaba bailando. Ese muchacho, poco mayor que Sakura, la había sujetado luego del cabello, sacudiéndolo con fuerza y luego abofeteandola. Sakura lo soportó en silencio, hasta que llegaron unos guardias, alertados por los gritos de unas sirvientas. El rey se enfurenció, pero se quedó impactado cuando Sakura pasó lentamente por se costado, caminando lejos de la gente.

Soltó un sollozo cuando ya se encontraba sola en un balcón. Todo era más difícil de lo que parecía.

-Hermana…

Se volvió. Ahí, parada detrás de ella, se encontraba su hermana menor.

-Karin…

Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Sakura observó su elegancia y supo que estaba a años luz de poder estar a su altura.

-Hermana, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo te hemos buscado? – preguntó Karin de repente.

-¿Eh?

-Durante mucho tiempo fui feliz de ser hija única, pero cuando preguntaba a papá y a mamá por un hermano o hermana, ellos desviaban la mirada o sonreían tristemente. No sabía la razón hasta que tuve cuatro años, que fue cuando encontré el retrato de una niña de cabello rosado, de un año… junto conmigo. No supe quién era, y cuando mamá y papá me lo dijeron, quedé rebosante de alegría, pero angustiada, a pesar de mi corta edad, de no saber qué pasó contigo – Karin la miró -. Por eso cuando te encontramos fuimos muy felices. A mi no me importa que tú seas mi hermana mayor y que de por sí tu propia existencia me quita el acceso al trono. No me importa, ya que estoy feliz de tener a mi hermana a mi lado.

-Karin… - con mucho esfuerzo no antepuso el término de "señorita."

-Yo te ayudaré, hermana – de repente le brillaron los ojos -. El próximo baile será dentro de seis meses, así que te ayudaré a que te comportes como la noble que eres. ¡Sí! ¡Tiempo de hermanas!

A Sakura le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca al verla tan feliz. La trataba como si siempre hubiesen estado juntas y eso la desconcertaba.

-Sakura.

Ambas se voltearon. Sasuke estaba detrás de ellas.

-Duque – saludó de forma seca Karin.

-Condesa… Quisiera hablar con su hermana.

Karin miró a Sakura.

-Está bien, Karin. Luego iré a verte a tus aposentos.

Karin se puso de pie y caminó directo a los pasillos. Sasuke, por otra parte, se acercó a Sakura y se sentó a su lado. La observó detenidamente: realmente, el hecho de vestirse bien y estar bien alimentada hizo que su figura se acentuara más y se viera más hermosa. Admiró su porte, al que ella ya se había acostumbrado, cómo le quedaba el vestido blanco con flores verdes y azules, con escote en forma de corazón y mangas cortas. Se veía hermosa, a pesar de que su cabello se encontraba desordenado en ese momento debido a la brutalidad del joven noble que la agredió. También observó su mejilla algo roja, debido a la bofetada que había recibido. Sasuke posó su mano en su mejilla izquierda, la cual era la afectada, y observó con dolor que ella reprimía una mueca de dolor.

-¿No es suficiente, Sakura? Hasta tú misma deberías de tener tus límites. Han sido varios días en esta situación. ¿Por qué no hablas con el rey?

-El rey sabe de mi situación, pero no puede hacer nada cuando es tan repetido y cuando es por parte de más de la mitad de los nobles. De todas formas no importa, falta mucho para que sea reina, y eso lo agradezco. No puedo asumir ahora el trono, tengo mucho que aprender y corazones que ganar.

-¿Corazones?

-Sí, corazones. No puedo ser una buena reina si es que la mayoría no me toma como su reina.

-Pero una reina no está sola, Sakura.

-Sí lo sé – dijo volteando sus ojos –. Todo soberano tiene la compañía de sus súbditos y nobles. No es ninguna novedad, pero a lo que voy es…

-No me refería a ninguno de ellos, Sakura – dijo Sasuke, tomándola de sus manos.

Sakura se quedó muda al percatarse de lo que Sasuke hablaba.

-Sasuke… - murmuró Sakura –Pero… No…

-Mi padre puso a mi familia en peligro, y a ti también. Pero, no soy él, Sakura. Nunca lo seré – suspiró -. Hasta hace poco me rompía la cabeza de tanto pensar en cómo hacer para estar a tu lado. Nunca dejarían que me casara contigo, y lo máximo a lo que podías aspirar era a ser mi amante – Sakura abrió los ojos, horrorizada -, y yo no quería eso. Pero Sakura, ahora eres noble, y no hay nada que pueda….

-¿Y tu compromiso con la duquesa Hinata? – susurró Sakura, interrumpiéndolo.

-Hace mucho tiempo decidimos interrumpirlo – se escuchó una voz. Sakura giró su cabeza y vio a la duquesa al lado del marco que daba al balcón en donde ellos estaban -. Disculpen la interrupción, pero, Sasuke, el rey nos llama… a nuestras familias… Mi padre ha escapado. Se teme una rebelión. Nuestros pueblos son los más poblados…

-Pero eso no puede pasar – dijo Sakura -. El pueblo se rehusará a luchar contra el rey.

-Lo sé, alteza – dijo Hinata, sonriendo tristemente -, pero están sus ejércitos. Sólo tienen que conseguir a más nobles que quieran derrocar al rey.

-¿Los hay?

-Debe de haber. Me siento deshonrada – gimió Hinata.

-Los acompañaré – dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie.

-No es necesario, Sakura… - empezó Sasuke.

-Debo ir. Debo hablar con el rey. Hinata – dijo volviéndose -, sé que toda tu actitud fue una farsa para engañar a tu padre. Por eso te estoy agradecida, pero antes de eso… Me gustaría que pidas perdón a Ino.

-¿A una gita…? De acuerdo. Creo que se lo debo – se puso cabizbaja y Sakura se dio cuenta nuevamente de que la verdadera Hinata era tímida.

Sasuke se levantó y fueron corriendo a donde se encontraban los soberanos. Mientras caminaban, Karin se les unió, ya que ahora casi nunca se despegaba del lado de su hermana, y siempre sonreía, con verdadera felicidad, al estar junto a ella. Llegaron a las puertas que daban a un salón donde se encontraban el rey y la reina, y entraron.

-Sakura, Karin, ¿qué haces ustedes aquí? – preguntó la reina.

-Usted sabe que ahora nunca me separo de mi hermana mayor – dijo Karin.

-Por mi parte, lo que tenga que hablar con Sasuke y Hinata – dijo Sakura – es también asunto mio, ya que he sido testigo del comportamiento del duque Uchiha y en parte del duque Hyuuga. Y, también, necesito hablar con su Majestad.

Antes de que el rey pudiese abrir la boca, se escuchó un laberinto en el pasillo. Tocaron apresuradamente la puerta y entraron a la habitación varios nobles que le habían dado la bienvenida a la futura heredera.

-¡HA OCURRIDO ALGO ESPANTOSO! ¡HAN ENCONTRADO A LA CONDESA HARUNO MUERTA POR UNA HERIDA DE ESPADA!

Sakura y Karin soltaron un jadeo. Karin empezó a sollozar mientras que Sakura sintió sus piernas débiles. Recién en ese momento los nobles repararon en las Haruno y se quedaron sin palabras. El rey emitió un sollozo, junto con la reina, mientras que Sasuke sostenía a una inestable Sakura y Hinata abanicaba a Karin, que se había desmayado.

-Ha empezado… Quieren eliminar a los herederos – dijo el rey, tomándo aire.

* * *

SE QUE ESTUVE DESAPARECIDA. Lo siento T_T pero espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. El próximo será más largo y pronto actualizaré Survival Game. También pueden pasarse a leer "Escuadrón Total" pero está ambientada en Bleach. Pronto actualizaré estas tres historias ya mencionadas y ESPERO UN REVIEW! GRACIAS POR LEERME.


	14. Compromiso

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

XIV

Compromiso

Hacía un mes de la muerte de la condesa Haruno y dos semanas desde la muerte de la madre adoptiva de Sakura, quien se había interpuesto entre Karin y una flecha mortal que volaba desde una zona desconocida. Karin y Sakura lloraron amargamente esos acontecimientos. El Rey, al percatarse que ellas corrían un grave peligro, prohibió su salida del palacio, que caminaran siempre escoltadas y que alguien probara su comida antes de que ellas pudieran llevársela a la boca. Karin estaba cansada, al igual que Sakura, pero comprendían que debían de hacerlo.

-No es justo – sollozó Sakura, un día, junto con su hermana -. ¿Por qué pasó todo esto? Es mi culpa por aparecer…

-No, no es tu culpa, hermana – Karin se limpió las lágrimas -. Aún si no hubieses aparecido, creo que tarde o temprano se hubieran percatado de que los Haruno seríamos los herederos… Habrían atentado contra nuestras vidas también… Hermana, ¿es cierto que el duque Uchiha te propuso matrimonio?

-¿Eh? – exclamó Sakura.

-Lo escuché hablar con nuestro padre hace tres días. Está dispuesta a esperar el tiempo de luto por la muerte de mamá para poder contraer matrimonio contigo… ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué estás quieta?

-¿Sasuke hizo eso? – preguntó despacio.

-Sí… Papá dijo que tenía que consultarlo contigo, y por lo que sé, hoy en la noche te pedirá que hables con él, con el duque presente… ¡SAKURA! ¿A dónde vas, hermana?

-A buscar al con… a papá.

* * *

-Conde, sé que es presuroso, pero creo que la estabilidad de Sakura se vería más segura si es que se casa con alguien de sangre noble. Usted me conoce, y sabe, por tanto, que nunca me interesó acceder al trono.

-Te conozco Sasuke, gracias a Dios que no saliste como tu padre, y de cierta forma siento pena por tu madre, pues la comprometieron.

-Lo sé, pero al menos ahora mi padre está preso. El problema es ahora el duque Hyuuga, que está buscando la rebelión. Usted sabe que él y mi padre siempre han estado unidos. Me preocupa Sakura, usted sabe.

-Sakura me comentó algunas cosas, como que usted nunca la trató mal, y lo más importante, que nunca se sobrepasó con ella.

-Es sólo respeto, señor.

-Otros lo entenderían como ser un poco extraño.

-Señor – dijo Sasuke, con algo de gracia pero serio de repente -, no me ofenda.

-No lo ofendo, duque, sencillamente le digo lo que otros hombres piensan. Yo soy como usted, pues pienso que hay que tenerle respeto a las mujeres. A Hikari, que en paz descanse, siempre la respete.

-Me consta, conde. La condesa siempre aparecía feliz.

-Bueno, pues, ¿está seguro que desea casarse con mi hija?

-Sí, señor. Desearía comprometerme lo antes posible. Pero me gustaría saber la opinión de ella. Si es que no lo desea, no la forzaré.

Sonaron golpes en la estancia en la que estaban.

-Adelante – dijo el conde.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura entrar en la estancia. Sasuke se quedó sin aliento: Vestía un vestido negro, por el luto de su madre, pero con unos encajes preciosos, que hacían resaltar la belleza de Sakura, pues si piel era blanca; su cabello estaba recogido en un moño detrás de su cabeza, cubierto por unos encajes que lo hacían ver recatado.

Sakura por su parte también parecía estar impresionada de ver a Sasuke presente, pues había asumido que él estaría solo.

-Padre – murmuró Sakura -, me gustaría…

-Justo a tiempo Sakura – dijo el conde, sonriendo -. Estábamos hablando de ti… Los dejaré solos.

-Padre… - empezó Sakura, nerviosa.

-Tienen mi permiso para estar a solas – diciendo esto, el conde salió de la estancia.

Sakura empezó a olvidarse de cómo respirar. Se sentó en donde se había sentado su padre y miró a Sasuke de forma incómoda.

-Sakura… - empezó Sasuke.

-Sé de qué trata esto, Sasuke-kun – murmuró Sakura, empezando a ponerse colorada -. Pero no sé muy bien cómo lidiar con esto.

-¿Lo sabes? – preguntó, alzando una ceja y levantándose -¿Sabes que estoy a punto de proponerte algo que puede cambiar todo?

-Lo sé – respondió ella, sintiéndose minúscula con el tremendo tamaño de Sasuke.

-¿Sabes que esto podría hacer que sea feliz o no?

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes que esto es lo que deseaba desde que te vi bailando en esa calle, cuando aún no sabías que yo era un duque?

-¿Qué? – esta vez, Sakura no lo sabía.

Sasuke se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de su mirada.

-Porque es cierto, Sakura.

-Qué estas…

-Por que es cierto que al comienzo sólo me gustaste, solo te quería en mi cama, pero luego no. Fue más profundo. ¿Cómo podía una gitanilla hacerme sentir todo lo que no había sentido en toda mi vida? Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi título con tal de estar contigo, pero sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, mi padre nunca te dejaría en paz. Tampoco te quería como mi amante, porque no te merecías eso. Cuando mi padre nos dijo que había contratado a gente para que murieras… Dios, no tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era la idea de vengar tu muerte. Pero luego apareciste, como heredera del reino y a mi alcance. Un noble sí se puede casar con otro noble – Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos. Sakura se impresionó: él estaba temblando -. Así que si sabes lo que quiero, dime cuál es tu respuesta.

Sakura no necesitó ni medio segundo para contestar.

-Sí quiero.

Acto seguido sintió los labios de Sasuke presionando los suyos, con pasión, ternura y amor. Nada comparado con ese primero beso que se ó que era elevada del mueble en el que estaba y sus pies no tocaron suelo. Él la había levantado hasta poder cargarla. Sakura pasó sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho y correspondió al beso, que pronto fue demasiado para ella, pues empezaba a quedarse sin aire. Sasuke la bajó y depositó cortos besos, ya más tiernos, en sus labios, antes de que ella pudiera abrir los ojos y ver que él estaba llorando, y ver el dedo pulgar de Sasuke aproximarse a su rostro y sentir cómo le limpiaba sus propias lágrimas. Se abrazaron.

Al fin, sentía que sus sueños se cumplían.

-Haruno Sakura –dijo Sasuke, arrodillándose frente a ella y sacando una caja, y abriéndola, mostró un anillo con un tres diamantes y cuatro esmeraldas -, ¿deseas casarte conmigo?

-Sí, Sasuke – dijo ella, riendo y llorando -. Acepto.

* * *

Luego de la bendición del padre de Sakura y de la madre de Sasuke, el compromiso fue anunciado oficialmente luego de un mes más. Muchos nobles no lo podían creer, pues se ponía en duda la virginidad de Sakura, pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Sabía que ella no había estado antes con otro hombre, por lo que estaba más que feliz de ser él su futuro esposo. El rey y la reina se habían mostrado recelosos primero, pero luego de unas palabras a solas con Sasuke, habían terminado por dar su aprobación.

Karin, la hermana menor de Sakura, estaba muy emocionada. Itachi por su lado, como "regalo" para Sakura, liberó del contrato a Ino. Ino corrió a abrazar a Sakura cuando lo supo, y Sakura por su parte, lloró a lágrima viva cuando la volvió a ver.

-Eso me parece un descaro – comentó Sasuke.

-Pero ambas son felices, mira la alegría de ambas – le respondió Itachi.

-¿Tú estarás bien con eso? – le preguntó Sasuke.

Itachi suspiró.

-A menos que sea la hija perdida de algún marqués, no tendré opción. No puedo – dijo Itachi, mostrando pena.

-Espera a que Sakura sea reina – rió Sasuke -, creo que contigo haría una excepción.

Itachi sólo observó la escena: dos amigas que crecieron juntas, separadas momentáneamente por el destino y ahora abrazándose, con Sakura prometiéndole a Ino que nunca la dejaría, y que siempre estaría a su lado como amiga.

* * *

-¿Están listos? – preguntó el duque.

-Listos.

-Bien, veamos si la heredera podrá salir viva de esto. Pero primero, liberemos al duque.

.

.

.

_**Avance del siguiente capítulo..**_

-El rey ha muerto, larga vida a la reina – exclamaron los nobles.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas, y todos se impresionaron al verla levantarse y erguir la cabeza.

* * *

Ok, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Espero que me den algún review :D

Contestándo reviews:

**Antotis**: La verdad no sé, jajajaja, mentira, sí se, pero lo mejor está por venir.

**Yoouarebeautiful:** Espero que hayas podido ponerte al día, y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Stellar Hime**: ¡Qué bueno! En serio, el SasuSaku es mi pareja favorita de Naruto.

**Hime-chan:** Al fin, el SasuSaku que querías :D

**Tundershadowsasuke:** PUBLICADA XD espero que te haya gustado :D


	15. Matrimonio y Dolor

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

XV

Matrimonio y Dolor

Fueron tres meses de muchos preparativos, finalmente faltaba una noche para el matrimonio entre la hija del Conde Haruno y el hijo menor de la duquesa Uchiha. Sakura estaba algo cansada ya que tenía que probarse el vestido de novia, completamente blanco, cada tres horas, ya que estaban ajustando por todos lados, y eso la incomodaba.

-Karin, ya el vestido está bien…

-Bueno, debo decir que esta vez sí tienes razón, hermana – dijo Karin, sonriendo -. La noche de mañana será magnífica.

Sakura empezó a temblar por nervios.

-Hermana – dijo Karin, seria de repente -, espero que no te pongas así en la ceremonia. Tienes que respirar hondo y despacio. Ahora vamos a dormir. Mañana vendrán a preparar todo y necesitas descansar para no tener ojeras.

-¿Has hecho esto antes? – preguntó Sakura.

-Con nuestra prima por parte de padre, con la marquesa Konan…

-Oh…

-Estás pálida, Sakura – dijo riendo Karin -. Vamos, tienes que descansar – le dijo, mientras la ayudaba a sacarse el vestido. Mañana es tu gran día y tienes que estar magnífica – concluyó a la vez que le pasaba el camisón a Sakura.

-Karin…

-Dime, hermanita – dijo Karin, sonriendo.

-¿Hay alguien que te haya propuesto matrimonio?

La sonrisa de Karin desapareció.

-No, no hay nadie. Pero cuando tú seas reina tendré muchos pretendientes – dijo Karin, riendo con tristeza.

-Karin, hay muchas diferencias entre eso y el amar a alguien. Dime, ¿tú amas a alguien?

Karin vaciló.

-El duque Suigetsu… Lo has visto. Tiene el cabello blanco, pero es muy joven. Es casi de la misma edad que el duque Sasuke…

-¿Lo amas? – preguntó Sakura.

-Con todo mi corazón, pero él nunca se ha fijado en mi. Como mucho me ha saludado y bailado algunos bailes conmigo, pero nada más.

-Karin, tienes que hacerte notar – dijo Sakura, ayudando a su hermana a quitarse el corsé.

-No es fácil, hermana – suspiró Karin.

-A ver… ¿Está comprometido?

-No.

-¿Está cortejando a alguna dama de la corte?

-No.

-Entonces yo te ayudaré, Karin.

* * *

Sólo una hora más y estaría contrayendo matrimonio con Sasuke. Sakura se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, mientras que las mucamas la atendían. Ino, una de ellas, lloraba a lágrima viva mientras decía lo feliz que estaba por ella. Su vestido, digno de hasta la reina más poderosa del mundo, iba abierto de hombro a hombro pero sin mostrar ningún escote, lo cual ella aprobaba; las mangas, abultadas desde los hombros hasta unos cinco centímetros antes de llegar a los codos, se volvían delgadas y pegadas a la piel hasta llegar a sus muñecas; la falda era enorme, con capas y capas de tul sobre una tela base de color perla, que era lo único que no era blanco; su velo, sujetado por una corona de rosas blancas, caía por toda su espalda y tapaba su rostro; su cabello, sujetado con prendedores de rosas de perlas, le daban un aspecto ordenado y hermoso.

-Sakura, te ves hermosa – dijo Ino, llorando.

-Ino… - murmuró una mucama –No es co…

-No te preocupes, Mary – dijo Sakura -. Ella es mi amiga, puede llamarme así. También ustedes –dijo sonriendo.

-Sakura – dijo Karin, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella -, ya es hora.

Sakura empezó a sentir que desfallecería.

-¡AH NO! ¡NADA DE ESO, HERMANA! – exclamó Karin, acercándose a ella –Papá dice que te tomes esto, es un poco de whisky con menta y azúcar, hará que te calmes. No te preocupes, dice que no te emborracharás con esto.

Sakura tomó el envase y tomó su contenido. Extraño, quemaba pero era refrescante a la vez.

-Estoy lista – dijo Sakura, saliendo, acompañaba de Karin, que sería su dama de honor. Se volvió -, Ino…

-No te preocupes, hermana – dijo Karin, sonriendo abiertamente -. El rey mismo se ha encargado de que todos asistan a la ceremonia.

-De acuerdo…

Salió junto con su hermana, caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio, donde las esperaban varios carruajes. Se subieron y partieron rumbo a la catedral. Fue un trayecto de media hora en el cual Sakura se relajó debido al whisky y Karin intentaba hablarle a su hermana de cualquier tema. Cuando llegaron, vieron a su padre a la entrada del templo.

-Ya entro el novio y nosotros ahora entramos – dijo el conde, sonriendo.

Sonó una música distinta a la marcha nupcial, con la cual Karin ingresó al templo, derramando pétalos de rosa de color blanco a cada paso. Se detuvo frente al altar, hizo una reverencia y se puso al lado izquierdo. Luego de un minuto, empezó la melodía que Sakura sabía que era la entrada de ella. Nadie la veía aún. Se sujetó del brazo de su padre.

-Papá – dijo, por primera vez sin hablarle con muchas formalidades -. No me dejes caer.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Tú solo sigue.

Y empezó a caminar. Sakura logró ver a todos los nobles reunidos, pero en la parte de atrás de la Catedral a los sirvientes que trabajaron con ella, que fueron sus amigos, y los que habían sido invitados a pesar de todo. Todo estaba bien hasta que su mirada se perdió en su novio, que estaba mirando hacia donde ella estaba. A Sakura casi se le paró el corazón al verlo: alto, gallardo, con su uniforme militar que todos los nobles tenían, de color azul y rojo, con los detalles en dorado, y sus medallas reluciendo en su pecho. Sus miradas se cruzaron y pareció que dejó de existir el resto del mundo para ellos. Llegaron frente al altar.

-Uchiha Sasuke, cuida de mi hija – dijo el conde.

-Lo haré, conde – respondió con voz profunda.

La ceremonia transcurrió como cualquier otra, pero fue mágica cuando tanto Sasuke como Sakura hicieron sus votos. Y, cuando el obispo dio el permiso para besar a la novia, Sasuke levantó el velo de Sakura y se dieron un corto y casto beso.

Luego de esta ceremonia se dio el banquete, que tuvo muchos bailes y, con el consentimiento del rey debido a que era una ocasión especial, los sirvientes pudieron bailar con los señores, para disgusto de muchos, pero se tragaron los comentarios cuando vieron a Uchiha Sakura bailar junto con sus amigas un baile que era sólo de mujeres. Algunas muchachas y señoras se sorprendieron de ver a la orgullosa Hyuuga Hinata bailar junto con una sirvienta rubia, que resultó ser Ino. A Itachi casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas al verla con un vestido color celeste, sencillo pero bonito.

* * *

Cerca de las tres de la mañana se dio por concluida la fiesta, y los recién casados pasaron a sus aposentos, pues la ceremonia se había realizado en el Palacio del Rey. Cuando Sakura entró en esa habitación, empezó a temblar. Sasuke se disculpó y se fue a una habitación adyacente a que le ayudaran a desvestirse. Ino, junto con Moah, aparecieron y ayudaron a Sakura. Nadie dijo nada, pues ninguna de las tres sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-Sakura – dijo Moah,

-Buena suerte – dijo Ino, con una sonrisa.

Sin más, salieron de la habitación. Sakura se sentó en el lecho y empezó a temblar. ¿Qué pasaría a continuación? Dio un respingo cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación, y despidiendo a las mucamas, cerró la habitación. Fue a paso regular hacia el lecho y se sentó en él.

-Sakura – le dijo mirándola -. Sólo si estás lista, podemos hacerlo.

Por toda respuesta recibió un temblor constante en la cama, por lo que entendió que ella estaba temblando. Miró bien a su ahora esposa y se fijó que estaba llegando al color del tomate. Rió quedamente.

-Cuando estés lista, Sakura –y se tendió en el lecho.

Sakura lo imitó. Ella estaba lista, pero tenía miedo, miedo de lo que estaba por venir. Respiró hondo. Observó a su esposo, a su lado, mirando hacia el techo. Sonrió. No era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke en su camisón para dormir.

-Sí estoy lista… -susurró –Pero tengo miedo.

Acto seguido se encontraba con Sasuke encima de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

-No tengas miedo – se agachó hasta que su aliento rozaba la oreja derecha de Sakura -. Sólo siente. No te haré daño.

Sakura iba a hablar, pero Sasuke aprovechó su cercanía al cuello de ellos para empezar a besarlo. Sakura de repente se quedó sin palabras. Empezó a respirar de forma pesada cuando Sasuke empezó a succionar su cuello, su delicada piel que nunca antes había sido tocada. Gimió fuerte cuando bajó hasta su clavícula. Se avergonzó y se tapó la boca con su mano, pero no llegó a hacerlo, pues Sasuke cogió su muñeca y la puso al lado de su cabeza.

-No me molesta – le dijo, mirándola a los ojos -. La verdad es que no. Me ha gustado –dijo, sontiendo, y besándola en los labios.

Ella cerró sus ojos mientras correspondía al beso. Empezó a sentir que él pedía permiso, de forma delicada, para que ella abra la boca, por lo que lo intentó. Nunca había dado esa clase de besos pero lo sentía bien. Sintió la mano de Sasuke deslizarse hasta su pecho y apretar uno de sus senos. Ella dejó de besarlo para arquearse y gemir. Sasuke, literalmente, arrancó los botones del camisón de Sakura hasta dejarla desnuda desde la cintura hacia su cabeza, y empezó a besar uno de sus senos, haciendo que ella se arqueara y empezara a gemir a intervalos. Luego, Sasuke pasó al siguiente, pero Sakura sintió luego que él la despojaba de lo último que quedaba de su camisón para poder, sin que ella pueda evitarlo, enterrar su rostro en la intimidad de Sakura y empezar a darle un placer mayor. Sakura sólo abrió los ojos cuanto pudo.

-Sa… Sa… Sasuke- gimió ella

Lo sentía. Nunca se le había ocurrido que eso pudiera llegar a ocurrir. Sasuke estaba lamiéndola… ¡Y AHÍ! Sakura no había sentido nunca tanto placer. Su respiración se volvió más pesada y gimió más, antes de sentir que algo se acumulaba en su interior, debajo de su ombligo, y se iba acumulando mucho más hasta que explotó, a la par que gemía muy fuerte.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver a Sasuke mirándola, sus ojos a la misma altura que los de ella.

-Sasuke… -dijo ella, recuperando su respiración -, ¿eso fue…

-Sí, mi niña –dijo él, posicionándose entre sus piernas de ella, pues las había dejado abiertas -. ¿Se siente bien?

-Sí – dijo ella, y luego reparó que él ya no llevaba camisón.

Su mirada, por pura curiosidad, pasó desde el pecho de Sasuke hasta su entrepierna, en donde Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos, se puso roja, y volteó la mirada. Sasuke rió.

-No te avergüences. Ahora, en este momento, nos complementaremos. Sólo te pido que aguantes un poco para lo que está por venir.

Acto seguido, Sakura sintió el miembro de Sasuke, posarse sobre su entrada. Contuvo la respiración. Había visto que su pene era muy grande, y ella se preguntaba cómo "eso" podría entrar dentro de ella.

Sasuke empezó a ejercer presión y empezó a adentrarse poco a poco. Vio el rostro de Sakura, que estaba empezando a mostrar signos de inconformidad, y se topó con la tan preciada barrera de pureza que él mismo quería romper. Sakura seguía siendo virgen. Él lo sabía, pero saberlo de esta forma era mucho más preciada. Él era el primero y el único. Ejerció presión y rompió esa barrera, besando a Sakura, quien había comenzado a sollozar, a pesar de haber estado preparada.

-Tranquila, ya pasará – dijo Sasuke -. Estoy feliz, Sakura, porque eres mia.

-Sólo… - Sakura respiró hondo, pues aún le dolía –Sólo tuya.

Sasuke se quedó quieto sólo unos segundos más y comenzó un lento vaivén, observando el rostro de su amada con detenimiento. Cuando el rostro de dolor y fastidio que había en el rostro de Sakura empezó a desaparecer, aumento el ritmo. Sakura pronto se encontró gimiendo, casi descontrolada, por cada embestida que daba el pelinegro. Abrió sus ojos y lo vió, el sudor corría por su frente, sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndolo mientras la embestía una y otra vez.

-Ma… Más… - llegó a pedir Sakura, al sentir de nuevo la sensación ya experimentada.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Sintió las paredes de Sakura apretar su miembro con fuerza, y sintió y escuchó cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo. Literalmente gritó su nombre. En ese momento, él también lo alcanzó, y se desplomó sobre ella, sintiendo cómo su escencia se derramaba en el interior de su esposa. La besó y la acunó en sus brazos, poniéndola a ella sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Sasuke que cerraba los suyos rápidamente. Ella sonrió.

-Buenos días, esposo – dijo ella, buscando sus labios.

-Buenos días, esposa – dijo él, luego de besarla -. Ya no te veo tan tímida.

Ella se sonrojó y quiso quitarse de encima de él al recordar que estaba completamente desnuda y él también, pero no pudo, ya que él la sujetó.

-Quisiera repetir – dijo Sasuke -, pero si te soy franco, ayer me tuvieron corriendo de un lugar a otro y quisiera seguir durmiendo.

-Yo también – dijo Sakura, bostezando.

-¿Tú también quieres repetir? Grr, mira que saliste fiera – rió Sasuke -. Ya, calma esos colores, estás muy colorada.

Se escucharon toques a la puerta. Sasuke suspiró y miró el reloj. Con razón los llamaban, pasaban las doce del medio día. Se sentó y se puso el camisón que él había usado. Abrió.

-¿Sí? – se sorprendió al ver a un soldado.

-Disculpe, alteza – dijo este -, pero es de suma importancia que la condesa venga con nosotros.

-De acuerdo…

Cerró la puerta y le tiró a Sakura su camisión. Acto seguido, ella tomó una bata y él tomo la suya, y salieron hacia el pasillo.

-Alteza, usted so…

-Él es mi esposo, tiene el derecho de venir conmigo – dijo ella, ejerciendo su autoridad como pocas veces lo hacía -. Es su derecho y mi deseo.

El soldado no dijo nada, sólo hizo una leve inclinación y los guió. Llegaron a la estancia de los reyes. Sakura se avergonzó de ver a tantos nobles ahí reunidos, pero todos con rostro de angusta. Sakura divisó a la reina, que se aproximó corriendo a ella.

-El rey te puso en esa habitación adrede, pues él había ordenado otra habitación para ti. Hace cuatro noches escapó el duque Uchiha, pero no nos enteramos hasta hoy en la mañana. Al parecer, querían asesinarte esta noche – a Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío -, pero no lo lograron. Mi esposo, tu tío, se quedó en esa habitación, que rechazó el mismo día de ayer porque las lunas de las ventanas se rompieron. Él estuvo hoy ahí cuando fue el atentado…

-Espere, Su Majestad – dijo Sakura, repentinamente aterrada, sentándose en una silla cercana -, no quiere decir que…

La reina suspiró y derramó muchas lágrimas.

-El rey ha muerto, larga vida a la reina – dijo Tsunade, inclinando su cabeza y haciendo una reverencia.

La realidad golpeó a Sakura como una bofetada.

-El rey ha muerto, larga vida a la reina – exclamaron los nobles.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas, y todos se impresionaron al verla levantarse y erguir la cabeza.

* * *

-¡FALLASTE CON LOS CÁLCULOS, HYUUGA! ¡AHORA ESA MOCOSA ES REINA! – exclamó el duque Uchiha.

-Y tu hijo será rey – dijo el duque Hyuuga.

-Pero el objetivo es eliminar a la familia real – dijo el Uchiha.

-Y lo será. Tu hijo será viudo, y mi hija tomará el lugar de reina.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**_

-Te necesito, como consejero y como esposo – dijo ella.

-¿Un consejo? Manda a la armada contra los rebeldes…

-Pero, Sasuke, tu padre…

-Lo sé, pero él intenta destruir el reino.

* * *

OK, se me subieron los colores al escribir el lemmon en este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Un review? Les voy avisando que empezaré a actualizar los fics en mi blog, que este enlace (sin los espacios)

Amolosfanfics . blogspot . com


	16. Itachi

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

XVI

Itachi

Sakura terminó de llorar con Sasuke abrazándola.

-No puede ser – dijo ella, luego de calmarse momentáneamente -, no después de que nosotros…

-¿No lo pensaste, siquiera? – le preguntó él, dándole un beso en el cabello.

-Sabía que llegaría esto algún día, pero nunca pensé que sería tan rápido – dijo ella, incorporándose.

-Deja de llorar, Sakura – dijo Sasuke, limpiándole el resto de lágrimas -. Debes cambiarte, ponerte vestidos negros. Pronto será la hora de hablar con el consejo…

-Sasuke… ¿Y tú?

-Yo no soy nada más que tu esposo… El rey había hecho que nombraran reina a su esposa, pero fue a regañadientes que se aceptó eso. Soy, actualmente, príncipe consorte…

-No puede ser – dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza -. Te necesito a mi lado como rey.

-En ese caso tú perderías poder – dijo él -, los nobles tomarían en cuenta mis opiniones y no las tuyas.

-Haré que tengas ese título – dijo ella, segura de sí misma y poniéndose de pie.

-No te precipites, Sakura. Esa decisión hizo que el rey se ganara enemigos. No puede haber más soberano que el legítimo heredero al trono. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que al rey – dijo él, poniéndose de pie.

-Te necesito, como consejero y como esposo – dijo ella.

-¿Un consejo? Manda a la armada contra los rebeldes…

-Pero, Sasuke, tu padre…

-Lo sé, pero él intenta destruir el reino.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? – Sakura empezó a sudar frío.

-Por ahora no te presiones. Vístete, ponte ropa de luto, pronto vendrán tus damas de compañía, que son tu hermana y Hinata.

-¿Hinata? ¿Karin? – preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

-Karin les dijo a los miembros del consejo tu relación con Hinata, y Karin es obvio que sea tu dama por ser tu hermana menor… De todas formas, pronto vendrán a decirte que el Consejo está reunido. Recuerda: debes mirarlos a los ojos a todos, no muestres signos de debilidad…

-Sasuke… ¿Y tú?

-Te esperaré fuera de la sala – dijo sonriendo, levantándose y quitándose el camisón para vestirse, y rió quedamente al ver a Sakura ruborizarse y retirar la mirada de su esposo. Se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por la espalda -. Sakura, ¿de verdad estás nerviosa? ¿No me quieres ayudar así como lo hacías antes de todo esto?

Sasuke sintió que Sakura tragaba en seco y se volteaba lentamente, para terminar de sacarle el camisón. Al igual que antes, no antenía la vista fija en Sasuke, sino que miraba hacia un lado de forma leve. Se volvió hacia un armario y sacó de ahí la ropa que usaría su esposo, y se lo fue poniendo. Cuando estaba sujetó los pantalones, sintió que la sujetaban desde su espalda y pensó que Sasuke la volvería a abrazar, pero en ese momento, sintió un empujón hasta la cama y cuando se volvió, Sasuke la besó.

* * *

Por el pasillo caminaban Hyuuga Hinata y Haruno Karin, ambas con trajes de luto.

-Duquesa – dijo Karin -, debes recomendarle a mi her… Digo, a la Reina, debes recomendarle a otras damas…

-Sí, es cierto – dijo Hinata -. Ella no sabe quiénes podrían ser sus damas. Por cierto, Karin, llámame por mi nombre. Ya debes de saber que mi actitud era falsa por mi padre – dijo, sonriendo tristemente.

-De… Acuerdo – dijo Karin -. Siento pena por mi hermana –dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio -. Acaba de entrar a la nobleza, y han asesinado al rey, por lo que ella ya es reina… Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, pero no tan pronto.

-La ayudaremos – dijo Hinata con decisión -. De alguna forma, ayudaré a que el nombre de mi familia quede limpio luego de que atrapen a los rebeldes. Mi primo está de acuerdo en eso…

-¿Su alteza Neji? ¿El hijo del duque Hyuuga? ¿El hermano de tu padre?

-Sí – dijo Hinata, sonriendo levemente -. Él ha hablado con el conde Uzumaki, él nos va a ayudar, pues vamos a presentar nuestro respeto y lealtad a la nueva reina…

-Sí, entiendo. Espero que los nobles tengan en cuenta esto, porque muchos estaban en contra de que mi hermana… ¿Ino? – Karin se detuvo.

Hinata detuvo su caminar y vio a una muchacha de cabello rubio largo, y la reconoció debido a eso: era la sirvienta que estuvo a punto de golpear una vez. Ino había entrado por otro pasillo al mismo que ellas, y no las había visto, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la hermana de Sakura.

-Altezas – dijo a modo de saludo, con una pequeña reverencia.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Karin, con amabilidad.

-A ver a Sa… A Su Majestad – dijo ella, agachando la mirada.

-Estamos yendo a verla nosotras también – dijo Hinata, sonriendo. A Ino casi se le desencaja la mandíbula cuando vio a la duquesa hacer eso -. Si quieres nos puedes acompañar.

Ino casi se desmaya o pide que la pellizquen cuando escuchó a Hinata. Esta se dio cuenta, y sonrió pero con culpa.

-Te quiero pedir disculpas, Ino – dijo Hinata, mirándola a los ojos -. Ese día casi te golpeo sólo para cubrir una fachada. Todo en ese tiempo, desde mis forma de mirar, mi forma de hablar… Todo era una fachada para que mi padre no me diga nada. Perdóname, por favor.

-Eh… - Ino se quedó pasmada.

Karin rio nerviosa.

-Vamos, mi hermana debe de estar lista a estas alturas, aunque el Consejo se vaya a reunir dentro de un par de horas recién, debemos darle algunos consejos. Vamos –empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron al ala del palacio en donde estaba la habitación de la reina y de su esposo.

Entraron y pasaron por unos cuantos pasillos. Estaban por llegar cuando se escuchó un fuerte alarido. Ino reconoció la voz de su amiga, y fue corriendo hacia la puerta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, se puso colorada y alejó. Hinata y Karin se extrañaron por esa actitud, por lo que apresuraron el paso. Cuando llegaron, escucharon algunos ruidos, por lo que pegaron sus orejas a la puerta de la habitación, para luego separarse inmediatamente y unirse a Ino en una esquina del corredor, con un aura sombría pero totalmente rojas por la vergüenza.

-Creo que debemos regresar en media hora – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Sakura salía de la reunión del Consejo, con la cabeza bien en alto, luego de haber hablado de una forma correcta. Todos los miembros habían jurado lealtad a la familia real, y ella estaba más que agradecida. Sin embargo, no podía evitar tener un aura de felicidad a su alrededor antes de entrar a la reunión, pues lo que había pasado con Sasuke… Bueno, era algo que la hizo muy feliz, en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

-Hermana… ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Karin, que junto con Hinata la habían estado esperando.

* * *

Ino caminaba por los pasillos yendo a ver a Sakura, pues ya hacía una hora que la reunión del Consejo había concluido y quería saber cómo se encontraba. Sin embargo, cuando pasó frente a una puerta, esta se abrió y una mano salió de la oscuridad de su profundidad, la sujetó del brazo y la jaló dentro.

-¿¡Eh?! – llegó a exclamar Ino antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Se asustó y empezó a temblar -¡¿Quién es?! ¡Le suplico me deje salir! – de repende abrieron las cortinas de esa habitación e Ino se fijó en que Itachi era el que la había metido ahí -¿Alteza? – preguntó, incrédula.

Ino se puso nerviosa cuando Itachi se acercó a ella y cerró con llave la puerta de esa habitación. Ino tragó y se alejó de él. No puso hacer mucho, sin embargo, cuando el caminó más rápido que ella, la sujetó de los hombros y, pegándola a una de las paredes de la lujosa habitación, la besó.

.

.

.

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**_

-¡Larga vida al a reina! ¡Viva la reina! – su mente captó las exclamaciones de los nobles, pero ella sólo sentía el peso de la corona que tenía sobresu cabeza.

* * *

OK, algo corto, prometo que el próximo será más extenso. ¿Merezco un review? He actualizado Escuadrón Total, Uno o Dos kilos, ahora este y en unos días subiré Survival Game, así que no me maten n.n

Nos vemos!


	17. El peso de la corona

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

_**Historia basada en una telenovela llamada "Corazón Gitano", en una novela llamada "La Gitanilla" y en parte del "Jorobado de Notre Dam".**_

XVII

El peso de la corona

Sakura terminaba de arreglarse el cabello con la ayuda de Hinata y Karin. Se extrañó de que Ino no esté con ellas. Se fijó en su vestido de luto, ya a punto de ser guardado. Su vestido negro, con blondas en el pecho, no tenía ningún escote y eso estaba bien, pues había visto casi todos los vestidos que le habían dado y todos tenían escote, algunos cortos y otros un poco más sugestivos; otros, de hombro a hombro, y otros que no tenían mangas. Suspiró. No había llegado a conocer bien al rey, pero pese a eso había llegado a quererlo mucho. Ya había terminado la reunión del Consejo, luego de horas de que esos hombres hablen y hablen, algunos que no la querían reconocer como reina y otros, la gran mayoría, la reconocieron.

-Karin, ¿sabes dónde está Ino? – le preguntó a su hermana.

-No, no la he visto desde temprano – dijo Karin -. Duquesa, ¿usted la ha visto?

-No, al igual que tu, desde temprano – dijo Hinata.

Ino salió lentamente del cuarto. Ya era de noche y estaba un tanto relajada, adolorida y feliz. Tenía que ir rápido a la habitación de la reina y contarle. Rio quedamente, mientras caminaba rápido y recordaba lo que había pasado.

**FLASH BACK**

**Ino se puso nerviosa cuando Itachi se acercó a ella y cerró con llave la puerta de esa habitación. Ino tragó y se alejó de él. No puso hacer mucho, sin embargo, cuando el caminó más rápido que ella, la sujetó de los hombros y, pegándola a una de las paredes de la lujosa habitación, la besó. **

**La muchacha abrió los ojos por la impresión, he intentó resistirse, pero la fuerza del duque era mucha. Logró poner sus brazos cada uno al lado de su cabeza, y sintió la lengua del joven delinear sus labios. Despegó sus labios y escuchó el susurro de Itachi.**

**-Te quiero tener, Ino.**

**Ino sintió que su corazón se oprimía, y logró hablar.**

**-Pues búsquese una prostituta para eso, alteza – dijo ella, queriendo llorar e intentando soltarse, pero…**

**-No en ese sentido – sintió que sus brazos eran liberados y su cuerpo era apegado contra el de Itachi -. No solo en ese sentido. Te quiero a mi lado…**

**-¿Eh….? **

**-Por favor, déjame… - dijo Itachi besándola nuevamente. Esta vez, ella no se resistió. Sintió que la levantaba y la recostaba, luego de unos cuantos movimientos, en la cama.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Ino sacudió su rostro.

-"Oh, por Dios, es demasiado pervertido pensar en eso" – pensó Ino.

Llegó a la zona en donde estaban los dormitorios reales y los guardias la dejaron pasar, pues tenían indicaciones directas de la reina de dejarla pasar, sea la razón que sea. Llegó hasta la puerta de la reina y tocó la puerta. Luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ino! – exclamó Karin –Justo estábamos preguntándonos dónde estabas. La duquesa y yo ya nos estamos retirando, y supongo que el príncipe consorte aún demorará una media hora más. Puedes quedarte con su majestad – Karin salió seguida de Hinata -. Nos vemos, Ino.

Ino se adentró a la habitación luego de hacer una ligera reverencia a las dos nobles.

-¡Ino! ¿Dónde habías estado? – Sakura se mostraba sonriente.

-Sakura… - susurró ella y acercándose rápidamente -… El duque Uchiha…

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué sucede con él? – preguntó Sakura.

-Me poseyó… Hace… Media hora terminamos – dijo Ino, sonrojándose.

-¡¿CONTRA TU VOLUNTAD?! – Sakura misma mataría a Itachi si eso había pasado.

-No – Ino negaba con la cabeza -. En ningún momento fue contra mi voluntad. De las cinco veces…

-¿Cinco veces? – Sakura abrió los ojos mucho.

-Es muy… ¿Intenso? – Ino rio –Y fue muy amable, muy tierno… Me dijo que yo le gusto, que me quiere, pero que con su padre dando vueltas, no podía acercarse a mí. Ahora me dijo que hablaría contigo mañana, antes de la coronación, que es en unos días… No sé que quiera decirte, Sakura, pero no le increpes, por favor. Yo también quise…

-Ino… - Sakura suspiró -. ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que han hecho puede ser descubierto? No pasará mucho para que algún noble te quiera tomar a la fuerza…

-Tú misma les dijiste a los nobles que no podían tocarme…

-Sí, lo mismo que Moah cuando vaya a venir…

-Entonces no me preocupo mucho – dijo Ino, sonriendo, realmente feliz.

-Por cierto Ino – dijo Sakura, mostrando una pequeña maldad en sus ojos -, lindo moretón que tienes en tu cuello.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

-Su Majestad, Su Alteza Imperial, el duque Uchiha – anunció el guardia a sus soberanos.

Sakura y Sasuke observaron que Itachi entraba, hacía una ligera reverencia y esperaron a que los dos guardias salieran. Luego, Itachi miró con burla a su hermano.

-Ooohhhhhhh, que adorables – dijo Itachi, riéndose y haciendo que a su hermano se le hinche una vena en su frente.

Sakura rio nerviosa.

-Dime, Itachi, ¿por qué querías hablar con nosotros?

-En realidad quería hablar con usted, Majestad, no con mi tonto hermano menor…

-Sigue, Itachi, sigue no más y luego estarás sin dientes – el aura alrededor de Sasuke era completamente negra, pero Itachi seguía haciendo sus bromas.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de Sakura mientras reía.

-Sasuke es mi esposo ahora, Itachi – dijo ella, poniendo su mano sobre la de Sasuke, quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella -. Dinos, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

-¿Hay alguna forma que Ino pueda adoptar algún título?

-¿Qué? – cuestionó Sasuke.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso, Itachi? – pregunto Sakura, pues quería ver la verdad en los ojos de su cuñado.

-La amo, desde hace mucho. Intenté no acercarme a ella, pues cuando mi padre estaba cerca si se daba cuenta podría haberle hecho daño. Pero ahora no está, y quería pedirle que por favor le otorgue algún título, pues no quiero que la cuestionen….

-Una forma de que obtenga el título es que se una en matrimonio a alguien…

-¿Sin que tenga un título previo?

-Exacto – asintió Sakura -. Esa es una buena forma, y durante el periodo de noviazgo, ella gozaría de algunos privilegios, como dejar de ser sirvienta y vivir bajo la protección del prometido…

-¿Puedo hacer eso? – preguntó Itachi.

-Sí – dijo Sasuke -. Si tienes la aprobación del soberano…

-Majestad… - empezó Itachi.

-Te concedo el matrimonio con Ino – dijo Sakura -. Siempre y cuando ella lo acepte… Ino, sal.

Itachi sintió su corazón detenerse cuando vio a esa rubia salir de detrás de un muro de la habitación en la que estaban. Estaba colorada.

-Dime, Ino – dijo Sakura, sabiendo de sobra cuál sería la respuesta -. ¿Quieres casarte con el duque Uchiha?

Ino se puso completamente roja e Itachi sintió que su corazón podía llegar a tener alas para salir volando de su pecho, de tan rápido que latía. Sasuke miraba feliz a su hermano.

-Sí, sí quiero – dijo Ino, mirando el suelo, pues estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-¡Listo! – dijo Sakura, parándose de golpe y sonriendo, al igual que Sasuke -. Los dejaremos solos para que conversen. Por cierto, el anuncio se hará después de la coronación, pero Ino irá dejando sus deberes de mucama. Extrañaré que cepilles mi cabello – dijo ella, riendo.

-Pero conversen, nada más – dijo Sasuke, empezando a molestar a su hermano, que despegó su mirada de Ino y mirándolo molesto -. Acuérdate que esta no es la sección de los dormitorios, se escucharía todo – y salió riendo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ino levantó la mirada cuando Itachi sujetó su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

-¿Segura?

-Nunca estuve tan segura de algo – dijo, empezando a llorar cuando él la abrazó.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde que Ino dejó sus labores de mucama, y ese día ella estaba ayudando a vestirse a Sakura. Ella misma se había arreglado mucho, pues ese día era la coronación. Hinata y Karin estaban conversando con ella, cada una ya arreglada y ayudando a Sakura, que tenía que llevar en todo lujo su vestimenta.

-Este vestido pesa a horrores – dijo Sakura, mientras Ino le aplicaba un poco de colorete en los labios. Nada fuerte, pues estaba mal visto el maquillaje cargado.

-No te preocupes, lo llevarás puesto a la coronación… Llevarás uno similar pero menos pesado para el baile de la noche – dijo Karin.

-Listo – dijo Ino, sonriendo -. Estás perfecta.

-Yo también terminé – dijo Hinata, sonriendo -. El peinado con ondas de queda.

-Gracias, en serio – dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie -. ¿El manto?

-Aquí – dijo Karin, cargando el manto, que parecía una gran capa de color rojo, con aditamentos en oro, plata y piedras preciosas.

El símbolo de los reyes y reinas.

-Vamos – dijo Sakura, respirando hondo luego de ponérselo.

Caminaron hacia el carruaje y las llevaron a la catedral. Al llegar, la hicieron esperar, y luego, entró a paso lento, frente a ella el arzobispo y otros dos obispos; a ambos lados de ella, sus damas de compañía: Karin, Hinata, la condesa Temari, la duquesa Ten Ten y la condesa Uzumaki, la mayor de sus damas y madre del amigo de Sasuke, Naruto. Sakura dejó de escuchar a los sopranos que cantaban, mientras llegaba al trono. Estaba llegando y logró divisar a Sasuke, con un manto similar al de ella, pero de pie, al lado del trono. Se sentó y esperó.

-¿Juras solemnemente reinar para tu pueblo, dejar de lado la soberbia, reinar con sabiduría y humildad? – dijo el arzobispo.

-Solemnemente, lo juro – respondió Sakura.

El arzobispo levantó la corona e hizo el trayeto. Los otros dos obispos le dieron la esfera con la cruz, representando al mundo, y su cetro. Luego, el arzobispo se colocó frente a ella y colocó la corona sobre su cabeza. Una corona de oro, con diamantes, esmeraldas, zafiros y otras piedras. Inmediatamente después, una corona de menor tamaño en la cabeza de Sasuke, quien se había arrodillado para esto. Sakura sonrió. Esa corona demostraba que él era su esposo, el príncipe consorte de la soberana. Los cantos callaron.

-¡Larga vida al a reina! ¡Viva la reina! – su mente captó las exclamaciones de los nobles, pero ella sólo sentía el peso de la corona que tenía sobre su cabeza.

.

.

.

**_Avances del siguiente capítulo:_**

-Uchiha, a tu hijo lo han proclamado príncipe consorte…

-Hyuuga, eso no hará que descanse. Nuestros objetivos siguen siendo los mismos.

* * *

HOLA! UFF, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en serio. Ya se viene lo feo. No es por nada, pero estoy odiando a Fugaku en mi propia historia xD

¿Merezco un review? ¡OJALÁ QUE SÍ! Si no hay reviews, no soy feliz, entonces si no soy feliz, no escribo xD

OK, es que en serio, han escrito cinco reviews en mi fic "Uno o dos kilos" pero ninguno en "Survival Game" : ( y eso me pone triste.

¡PERO BUENO! Actualizaré pronto. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
